Team Building
by Sweetylove30
Summary: A cause de la tension entre Jane et Lisbon depuis quelques temps, leur patron décide de les envoyer avec l'équipe faire un stage afin de renforcer les liens entre les membres de l'équipe.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Comme promis, voici une nouvelle fic. Celle-ci aussi est courte, il n'y a que 8 chapitres. Mais j'en prépare encore d'autres, donc il n'y a pas d'inquiétudes a avoir.**

**Je vous donne quelques détails sur la fic.**

Titre: Team Building

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance

Personnages: toute l'équipe ainsi que Jane et Lisbon.

Résumé: A cause de la tension entre Jane et Lisbon depuis quelques temps, leur patron décide de les envoyer avec l'équipe faire un stage afin de renforcer les liens entre les membres de l'équipe.

**Voilà, ça vous donne une vague idée de ce qui vous attends. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu un peu de mal a écrire cette fic, alors elle risque de ne pas être super.**

**Je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis sincère.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

L'agent Luther Wainwright se trouvait dans son bureau à remplir de la paperasse. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir au moment où passait sa collègue, Teresa Lisbon et son consultant, Patrick Jane. Ces deux là, de véritables gosses parfois, toujours à s'engueuler, s'envoyer dans la figure toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux dont il aurait préféré ne pas connaître l'existence. Depuis quelques temps ils étaient devenus impossibles à supporter et il en avait assez. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux et il ne voulait même pas le savoir. Ce qui comptait été qu'ils cessent leur enfantillages et agissent comme des adultes. Ils travaillaient pour le CBI, ils devaient donc agir comme tels. Mais plus le temps passait et plus le fossé se creusait entre l'agent et le consultant. Il devait faire quelque chose pour arranger ça et il savait parfaitement quoi.

L'agent savait que ses subordonnés lui en voudraient, qu'ils le maudiraient jusqu'à la troisième voir quatrième génération, mais ils ne lui laissaient pas le choix. Il ne pouvait plus supporter les cris, les disputes. Il fouilla donc dans le tas de dossiers qu'il avait dans le premier tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un formulaire qu'il y avait mit quelques semaines plus tôt. Il relut la première page et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Ils allaient définitivement le haïr, mais qu'importe. Il était le patron, ils lui devaient obéissance. Il s'en voulu tout de même un peu, le reste de l'équipe n'y était pour rien, mais c'était ça ou rien. Il espérait juste que ça fonctionnerait.

L'agent s'empressa de remplir le formulaire, se leva de sa chaise et sortit de son bureau. Il traversa le couloir, ses oreilles sifflant en entendant encore l'agent Lisbon crier après son consultant dont on pouvait aussi entendre les répliques. Il souffla, il espérait vraiment que ça fonctionnerait, sinon il serait dans l'obligation d'utiliser une autre méthode qu'il préférait laisser de côté pour le moment. Il arriva dans l'open space et y trouva les agents Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt, tous trois occupés à remplir de la paperasse. Les agents levèrent la tête en le voyant arriver et il put voir l'embarras sur leurs visages lorsque les cris s'intensifièrent. Luther se tourna vers la source pour voir l'agent Lisbon lancer son agrafeuse sur son consultant qui l'esquiva aisément.

-" Voyons Lisbon, inutile d'en venir à de tels extrémités" lança le mentaliste en ramassant l'objet.

-" Je n'en peux plus Jane" s'énerva la brune. " Vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête, vous ne pensez pas aux autres et il faut que ça cesse."

-" Bien sûr que je pense aux autres" démentit-il en haussant la voix lui aussi. " Je pense à vous, à l'équipe et je ne comprends pas ce que vous me reprochez."

-" Vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est la meilleure" rit-elle ironiquement. " Réfléchissez donc un peu, je suis certaine que ça va vous revenir."

Et avec ça elle se replongea dans son travail, ignorant le regard blessé du blond qui resta figé face à elle. Wainwright décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir et il frappa à la porte du bureau.

-" Quoi ?" Cria Lisbon, et elle se calma instantanément en voyant entrer son patron. " Je… je suis désolée Monsieur."

-" Agent Lisbon, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?" Demanda l'homme en entrant dans la pièce, ignorant le regard du consultant.

-" Juste un malentendu entre Jane et moi monsieur" répondit-elle.

-" Un malentendu qui s'entend de mon bureau" précisa l'agent.

-" Je suis navrée monsieur" s'excusa Lisbon en lançant un regard noir à Jane. " Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

-" Ecoutez Lisbon, ça ne peut plus durer."

-" Je vous demande pardon ?" Elle posa le stylo qu'elle avait dans les mains.

-" Votre comportement ainsi que celui de Jane n'est pas admissible ici et il faut que ça cesse" expliqua-t-il et Lisbon commença à s'inquiéter. " J'ai une solution pour arranger ça."

-" Quel… quelle est-elle monsieur ?" Elle craignait la réponse.

-" Il y a une sorte de programme pour renforcer les liens entre équipiers auquel je viens de vous inscrire."

-" Oh s'il vous plait" ce furent les premiers mots de Jane.

-" Quelque chose à dire monsieur Jane ?" S'enquit l'agent.

-" Un programme pour renforcer nos liens, c'est une blague ?" Continua le mentaliste. " Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça."

-" Permettez-moi de dire le contraire, vos disputes laissent croire le contraire."

Jane ne répondit pas, il se rendait bien compte que l'homme n'avait pas tort. Depuis quelques temps ce n'était plus la grande entente avec Lisbon et il savait pourquoi. Mais il ne pouvait pas en parler, il ne pouvait pas mettre Lisbon plus dans l'embarras. Le problème était que s'il gardait le silence, ils seraient dans l'obligation de participer à ce programme. En tournant les yeux vers Lisbon, il put voir qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec cette idée.

-" Votre équipe et vous commencerez ce programme dès Lundi" continua Wainwright, " vous êtes mis en stand by à partir de maintenant."

-" Et… combien de temps va durer ce programme ?" S'enquit la jeune femme.

-" Une semaine. Je vous laisse lire ce dossier et informer votre équipe."

Il sortit ensuite du bureau, laissant Jane et Lisbon seuls. Il salua les trois agents qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait et retourna dans son bureau. Il était craintif, il n'était pas certain que ça fonctionnerait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou une mise à pied de l'agent Lisbon. Le temps lui dirait si sa décision était la bonne.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi? N'hésitez pas a me le dire si vous n'aimez pas, je ne me vexerais pas. J'espère juste que cette fic n'est pas aussi mauvaise que je le pense.**

**Je posterais la suite dans la semaine, mais je ne sais pas encore quand.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 25/03/13_


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a tous.**

**Je suis contente de voir que cette fic plait, au moins un peu. C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu spéciale et que les comportements de Jane et Lisbon sont loin d'être comme dans la série. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les explications vont venir.**

**Merci encore** _Marie_**,** _Agentenaira_**,** _Sachou_ **et** _algrina04_ **pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_A cause de la tension entre Jane et Lisbon depuis quelques temps, leur patron décide de les envoyer avec l'équipe faire un stage afin de renforcer les liens entre les membres de l'équipe._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Lisbon tenait toujours le dossier dans les mains, n'osant pas l'ouvrir. Elle craignait ce qu'elle allait y trouver, ce que Wainwright avait prévu pour l'équipe et elle. Jane s'avança, attrapa le dossier des mains de la jeune femme et l'ouvrit, s'attirant les foudres de l'agent. Il parcourut les quelques lignes, le résumé du stage et le rendit ensuite à sa collègue. Son sourire avait disparut et il alla s'asseoir sur le divan du bureau. Curieuse, Lisbon ouvrit à son tour le dossier et le parcouru. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, elle le laissa tomber sur le bureau devant elle avant de relever les yeux vers Jane.

-" Il est sérieux ?" Demanda-t-elle à son collègue, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

-" Il semblerait" confirma le mentaliste.

-" Et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?" S'emporta-t-elle.

-" Mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ?"

-" Changer de comportement pour commencer, ça nous serait bien utile."

-" Ah parce que maintenant c'est de ma faute ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que vous pourriez être aussi fautive que moi ?"

-" Ce n'est pas moi qui…. oh, vous m'agacez Jane."

Elle se replongea dans sa paperasse. S'ils devaient partir pour une semaine à partir de Lundi, alors autant ne pas avoir de travail en retard. Elle ne voulait pas revenir d'un stage qu'elle savait d'avance ne servir à rien, pour retrouver une montagne de dossiers à lire, signer et classer. D'autant que, pour la plupart, les dossiers étaient des plaintes contre nul autre que Patrick Jane, le responsable de l'enfer qu'était sa vie, et de ce stage forcé. Si seulement il voulait bien reconnaître ses torts dans cette histoire, alors tout serait bien plus facile. Mais Jane n'admettait jamais avoir tort, c'était une règle chez lui, il avait toujours raison.

Lisbon n'en pouvait plus de son comportement, de cet air suffisant qu'il arborait chaque jour. Il était déjà insupportable depuis des années, elle devrait y être habituée, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait dépassé les bornes et elle ne pensait pas pouvoir lui pardonner cette fois. Il était allé trop loin, et il ne voulait même pas le reconnaître. Comment pourrait-elle encore travailler avec lui, lui accorder sa confiance après ça ? Elle releva les yeux, il était toujours assit sur le canapé, la tête basse, comme s'il se rendait enfin compte de quelque chose. Elle s'en voulut un peu, elle aussi avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Mais tout avait commencé à cause de lui, il fallait qu'il l'accepte.

Le mentaliste se leva soudain et quitta le bureau, sans un regard en arrière. Lisbon le regarda faire, surprise mais ne chercha pas à le retenir. S'il voulait partir, qu'il le fasse. Au moins, elle aurait la paix, du moins pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne lui casser les pieds, comme il le faisait toujours. Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment ils en étaient arrivé là. Ils avaient toujours eut pour habitude de se disputer, ça n'avait rien de nouveau, mais jamais ça n'avait prit de telles proportions. Elle regrettait la bonne vieille époque, celle où tout se finissait autour d'une tasse de thé et de café. Mais pas cette fois, non cette fois c'était plus sérieux.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, elle avait autre chose à faire. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne son équipe, ils étaient eux aussi concernés par ce stage. Mais le pire n'était pas de leur annoncer le stage, non le pire serait de leur annoncer ce qui allait se passer durant ce stage. Rien qu'à l'idée de leurs conditions de vie durant cette semaine à venir, elle en frissonnait d'avance. Elle savait que ça allait être un cauchemar pour elle et elle espérait, peut-être était-ce méchant de sa part, qu'il en serait de même pour Jane. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à réfléchir un peu la prochaine fois.

L'agent entra dans l'open space, son dossier à la main et cela attira l'attention de son équipe qui releva les yeux vers elle. Elle chercha Jane des yeux, mais ne le trouva pas. Certainement dans la cuisine à se faire un thé, ou dans son grenier à ruminer. Qu'importe, il n'échapperait pas au stage pour autant. Si elle devait le traîner par la peau des fesses pour ça, alors elle le ferait. Pour le moment, elle devait informer son équipe, en espérant qu'ils ne lui en voudraient pas trop.

-" Bon écoutez, comme vous le savez, en ce moment ça ne va pas trop entre Jane et moi" commença-t-elle.

-" On avait remarqué" souffla Rigsby dans sa barbe.

-" Oui enfin, Wainwright a décidé de nous envoyer faire un stage pour renforcer les liens entre nous."

-" Je pense que ça vous aidera beaucoup" approuva Grace, baissant la tête immédiatement après, un peu honteuse.

-" Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non." Lisbon prit une grande inspiration. " Mais ce n'est pas tout."

-" Il veut que l'équipe entière y aille" souligna Cho sans lever le nez de son livre.

-" C'est ça."

-" Quoi ? C'est pas sérieux" s'alarma Rigsby.

-" Malheureusement si Rigsby, toute l'équipe doit y participer."

-" Mais pourquoi ? Le problème ne vient pas de nous."

-" Je sais Van Pelt et je suis désolée de vous imposer ça, mais nous n'avons pas le choix."

Le silence retomba et les quatre agents s'échangèrent des regards qui valaient mieux que des paroles. Bien qu'ils ne veuillent ni les uns ni les autres participer à ce stage, ils comprenaient son importance. Cho fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

-" Si nous n'y allons pas vous risquez d'être suspendue, c'est ça ?"

-" Je le crains" confirma Lisbon. " Mais ne vous sentez pas obligés de venir pour autant. Ce ne serait pas ma première suspension."

-" C'est bon pour moi" dit-il alors, coupant sa patronne.

-" Pour moi aussi" sourit Grace, elle voulait aider Lisbon de son mieux. " On se serre les coudes entre collègues."

-" J'en suis" ajouta Rigsby.

-" Merci à tous, rendez-vous ici Lundi à 8h précise, vous avez le reste du week-end. Profitez en pour vous reposer un maximum, ça ne va pas être de tout repos" leur précisa-t-elle, "je vais voir le patron pour l'en informer."

Elle leur lança un dernier regard pour les remercier avant de s'éloigner vers le bureau de son supérieur. Il allait être ravi, il obtenait ce qu'il voulait. Elle commençait sérieusement à ne plus l'apprécier.

**- oooo -**

Assis sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, dans son grenier, Jane réfléchissait. Ce séminaire, il ne voulait pas y participer, ce n'était pas son truc. Il n'avait pas besoin de renforcer les liens qu'il y avait entre Lisbon et lui, ils étaient déjà proches. Enfin, plus vraiment en ce moment. Et il savait que s'il n'y allait pas, Lisbon risquait sa place et il ne voulait certainement pas qu'elle soit de nouveau renvoyée. Il savait qu'il était coupable de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir changer ça. Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment faire, comment arranger les choses entre Lisbon et lui. Elle était sa meilleure amie, bien plus importante qu'elle ne le pensait dans sa vie. Mais ça non plus il ne pourrait jamais lui dire, ce serait la mettre en danger.

Finalement, ce stage ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée, ils parviendraient peut-être à renouer les liens qu'ils perdaient peu à peu. Il voulait retrouver cette complicité entre eux, redevenir les amis qu'ils étaient avant. Ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, se soutenant, s'aidant. Mais depuis quelques temps, ils ne se parlaient que pour se disputer. Il n'aimait pas cette ambiance. Alors si par ce stage il pouvait retrouver la Lisbon d'avant, il le ferait. Il serait capable de tout pour elle.

La porte coulissa et Jane tourna la tête pour voir arriver Cho. Mince. Il allait s'en prendre pour son grade, l'agent ne mâchait pas ses mots en général. Il ne parlait pas souvent, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, valait mieux être du côté de ses amis et non l'inverse. Le mentaliste observa l'asiatique avancer dans la pièce pour venir se placer à côté de lui.

-" Alors, tu lui as fait quoi ?" Demanda-t-il, regardant par la fenêtre.

-" Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois la bonne personne à qui en parler, sans t'offenser."

-" Pas de chance pour toi, il n'y a que moi, alors ?"

-" J'ai merdé Cho et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses."

-" Si tu me disais ce que tu as fait, je pourrais juger par moi-même."

-" J'ai voulu aller la voir après l'enquête Miller" expliqua Jane.

-" Celle durant laquelle tu en as encore fait à ta tête et tu as faillit y passer" précisa l'agent.

-" Ouais, celle-là. Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas l'avoir écouté et de m'être retrouvé dans cette position."

-" Et d'avoir obligé Lisbon à faire feu sur ce jeune pour te sauver."

-" Je pensais pouvoir le raisonner, je ne pensais pas que ça finirait comme ça."

-" Alors si tu t'es excusé, pourquoi ça ne va toujours pas entre vous ?"

-" C'est bien ça le problème" souffla le mentaliste. " Elle ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Quand je suis arrivé chez elle, Lisbon était trop en colère pour m'écouter. Elle s'est mise à crier, me disant que j'était un gosse, que je me fichais de ce qui pouvait m'arriver, des gens qui tenaient à moi."

-" Je peux la comprendre. Mais ce n'est pas tout."

-" Non, c'est pas tout. Elle m'a dit que je ne méritais pas son amitié, qu'elle regrettait de m'avoir dans son équipe. Je me suis moi aussi emporté et j'ai dis des choses que je ne pensais pas, mais le mal était fait."

-" Tu lui as dis quoi ?"

-" Je préfère ne pas te le dire, je tiens encore trop à ma vie."

-" Comme tu voudras, mais tu devrais t'excuser. Je vois qu'elle va mal, qu'elle s'en veut. Lisbon est quelqu'un de bien, elle ne se met pas en colère comme ça pour rien. Alors fais quelque chose."

-" Je le ferais Cho, mais pour le moment je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille m'écouter. Peut-être que ce stage nous aidera."

-" Sois là à 8h précise Lundi matin."

Cho garda le silence un moment avant de laisser son ami. Jane, une fois seul, réfléchit à tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait blessé Lisbon par ses mots, chose qu'il ne pensait pas faire un jour. Comment avait-il put faire ça, comment avait-il put utiliser son passé douloureux contre elle alors qu'il savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien ? C'était bas, même pour lui et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour la distance qu'elle mettait entre eux. Mais ça lui pesait terriblement, elle lui manquait bien plus qu'elle ne le savait. Il devait absolument s'excuser et finalement ce séminaire serait l'occasion parfaite pour le faire. Loin de toute civilisation, rien que l'équipe, lui et Lisbon. Elle ne pourrait pas se défiler.

Le mentaliste se leva de sa chaise, prit sa veste, ses clés de voiture et descendit au parking. Il se doutait bien que le patron aurait renvoyé ses collègues chez eux afin qu'ils profitent du reste du week-end avant le stage. Il était donc persuadé de trouver Lisbon chez elle. C'est pourquoi il monta dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'à son appartement. Il voulait lui parler avant le début du séminaire, même s'il prévoyait de se faire pardonner durant la semaine. Il voulait être honnête avec elle avant leur départ, il ne voulait pas passer une semaine entière à supporter ses regards noirs et colériques. Il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait put lui dire, il avait laissé les mots dépasser sa pensée et elle devait le savoir.

Il arriva rapidement devant l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il se gara, attendit encore un peu dans sa voiture avant d'en sortir. Il avança à grands pas et s'arrêta devant la porte. Il hésita, il avait peur. Il craignait qu'elle refuse de lui ouvrir, qu'elle refuse de l'écouter, comme depuis le début de la semaine. Par curiosité, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir Lisbon assise à même le sol, dans le salon. Il y avait une bouteille de Tequila à côté d'elle, à moitié vide et il sentit la culpabilité monter un peu plus en lui. C'était de sa faute si elle en était là, il était le seul à pouvoir lui venir en aide. Alors il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'elle lui ouvre.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon, assise sur le sol du salon, repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé durant la semaine. Elle regrettait leurs disputes, toutes celles qu'ils avaient eut durant la semaine, mais surtout la première. Elle savait qu'elle était en partie responsable de cette situation, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire pour arranger les choses. Elle avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux, à se trouver dans la même pièce que lui plus de cinq minutes. Il lui avait dit des choses qui lui avaient fait mal, mais elle aussi et elle s'en voulait. Comment avait-elle put faire ça, même si elle était en colère Jane ne méritait pas ça.

Un coup à la porte la sortit de ses pensées et elle sécha ses larmes avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle tomba sur Jane. Elle hésita, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait le voir maintenant, dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Et d'abord, pourquoi était-il venu ce soir ? Finalement, elle le laissa entrer et se rendit dans la cuisine.

-" Un thé ?" Proposa-t-elle.

-" Je veux bien" lui répondit-il en se penchant pour ramasser la bouteille sur le sol.

La jeune femme prépara deux tasses de thé, une pour lui et une pour elle. Tout le monde savait qu'elle n'aimait pas le thé, mais ce soir elle avait besoin d'autre chose que de café. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, elle se figea en voyant la bouteille de Tequila dans les mains du blond et elle posa les tasses sur la table basse avant de lui faire face.

-" Pourquoi buvez-vous Lisbon ?" Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix calme où on pouvait aussi entendre des reproches.

-" Parce que je suis comme mon père" ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui répondre, faisant ainsi le parallèle avec ce qu'il lui avait dit une semaine plus tôt.

-" Non Lisbon, vous n'êtes pas comme lui" souffla-t-il.

-" Ah non ? Pourtant c'est-ce que vous m'avez dit il y a une semaine" s'énerva-t-elle malgré elle. " Alors pourquoi je ne le suis plus maintenant ?"

-" Je suis désolé Lisbon, je ne voulais pas être si méchant, je regrette ce que je vous ai dit" s'excusa-t-il.

-" C'est trop tard Jane, le mal est fait" murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Le mentaliste sentit de la tristesse dans la voix de sa collègue, bien plus que la colère qu'il pensait y trouver. Tout était de sa faute. Il s'avança vers elle, mais Lisbon leva les mains pour l'arrêter.

-" Vous devriez partir Jane" lui dit-elle. " On se verra Lundi matin."

-" Mais Lisbon, je suis venu pour…" tenta-t-il.

-" Non, le passé est le passé. Je ne veux plus en parler. Partez maintenant."

-" Ecoutez Lisbon, je regrette ce que je vous ai dit, je ne voulais pas vous blesser…"

-" Mais vous l'avez fait, c'est trop tard maintenant. Le mieux serait que vous partiez tout de suite."

-" S'il vous plait, Teresa" plaida-t-il.

-" Je vous le demande comme un service Jane, laissez moi. On se verra Lundi."

Il n'insista pas plus, Lisbon ne voulait plus de lui, très bien. Il tourna les talons et marcha jusqu'à la porte, mais se retourna juste avant de sortir.

-" Je participerai à ce stage, mais après je pars, je ne reviendrai pas au CBI."

Et avec ça, il quitta l'appartement, laissant Lisbon seule, en larmes, au milieu de son salon. Elle avait eut ce qu'elle voulait, Jane ne l'embêterait plus maintenant. Et elle s'en voulu, terriblement. Elle était en colère contre lui, mais pas au point de le vouloir loin d'elle. Soudain, la dispute du début de semaine lui sembla bien futile. Elle lui en avait voulu de ne pas l'avoir écoutée, de l'avoir obligée à tirer sur ce jeune. Mais en réalité, elle avait eut si peur pour lui qu'elle avait laissé parler sa colère. Elle avait eut peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'était énervée. Malheureusement, les mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, Jane en avait fait de même et voilà comment tout se terminait. Elle allait le perdre en définitive et elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Alors elle décida qu'elle allait tout faire pour retrouver son amitié, qu'elle profiterait de ce stage pour arranger les choses entre eux. Après tout, ils y allaient pour renforcer les liens entre eux, alors c'est-ce qu'elle ferait. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, pas à cause d'elle. Jane était un ami précieux qu'elle ne pouvait pas perdre.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Un petit mot pour savoir si ça plait ou pas.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 31/03/13_


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut les amis. Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais en ce moment je travail tout les jours et je suis super fatiguée.**

**Je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise et je vous remercie pour vos commentaires.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_A cause de la tension entre Jane et Lisbon depuis quelques temps, leur patron décide de les envoyer avec l'équipe faire un stage afin de renforcer les liens entre les membres de l'équipe._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Lundi matin était arrivé et Teresa Lisbon ne voulait pas se lever. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour du séminaire, de ce fameux stage de survie que leur imposait Wainwright. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, que si elle n'y allait pas, alors elle risquait de perdre sa place. Mais un stage en forêt, c'était au dessus de ses forces, elle haïssait les forêts. Elle aimait la nature, les balades dans les champs lui rappelant son enfance avec son père et sa mère, mais pas les forêts. Elle ne savait pas si elle supporterait d'y rester une semaine complète, même si elle n'y serait pas seule. Ses collègues seraient là, c'était une consolation, mais Jane serait là aussi et elle savait que ce serait le plus difficile. Elle ferma les yeux en se laissant retomber dans son lit, et aussitôt des images de Jane défilèrent devant ses yeux, des images de son sourire, de ses yeux brillants de malice. Puis elle revit son visage triste, les larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues et cette image lui serra le cœur. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?

Lisbon se leva brusquement, résolue à participer à ce stage et à tout faire pour que Jane lui pardonne. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle lui laisse la chance de s'expliquer, après tout il était venu pour ça Vendredi soir. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas laissé la chance de parler ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle était en colère, parce qu'elle entendait encore et encore les mots qu'il lui avait craché au visage.

_" Vous êtes exactement comme votre père Lisbon, vous noyez votre peine et votre colère dans l'alcool."_

Elle avait eu mal, si mal qu'elle s'était emportée et avait parlé sans réfléchir.

_" Et vous, vous vivez encore dans le souvenir de votre femme. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que vous vous sentez responsable de leurs morts, et c'est-ce que vous êtes. Vous êtes si arrogant, vous vous sentez supérieur aux autres et c'est à cause de ça qu'elles sont mortes."_

Elle avait regretté les mots à l'instant où ils avaient franchit ses lèvres, mais le mal était fait. Il était partit encore plus en colère et elle était retournée au salon pour boire. Mais lorsqu'elle avait prit la bouteille, elle l'avait balancé à travers la pièce. Elle avait ensuite vidé toutes les bouteilles qu'elle avait chez elle, effacé toutes les traces de sa faiblesse. Jane avait raison, si elle continuait ainsi, elle deviendrait comme son père et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle était meilleure que lui, bien meilleure et elle se le prouverait.

La jeune femme se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, s'habilla et attrapa son sac. Elle espérait vraiment que ce stage les aiderait, que grâce à ça ils pourraient redevenir les amis qu'ils étaient avant cette horrible dispute. Elle tenait à lui, il était son meilleur ami, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Et c'est l'esprit plein de bonnes intentions qu'elle sortit de son appartement et qu'elle monta dans sa voiture, direction le CBI.

**- oooo -**

Jane était déjà arrivé au CBI, il était le premier. Il était appuyé contre sa voiture et observait les autres agents entrer pour rejoindre leur bureau. Il était triste de participer à ce stage, ça lui rappelait la raison pour laquelle ils partaient durant la semaine et ça lui faisait mal. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Lisbon et lui avaient toujours été amis, ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre et aujourd'hui c'était comme si tout ça n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Il ne voulait pas que ça reste un souvenir, il voulait pouvoir s'en créer d'autres avec elle. Il ferait de son mieux pour s'excuser, il était allé bien trop loin avec elle. Il savait qu'elle lui avait aussi dit des choses difficiles à entendre, mais c'était de sa faute, s'il ne l'avait pas poussé à bout, elle n'aurait jamais dit ces choses.

Jane vit arriver Cho et il sourit en le voyant habillé ainsi, un jean, une chemise simple et une grosse paire de chaussures. Ça le changeait des costumes et ça lui allait bien. L'asiatique s'approcha de lui, posa son sac au sol et s'adossa contre la DS. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et attendirent l'arrivée des autres. Grace fut la suivante, puis Rigsby. Contre toutes attentes, Lisbon arriva la dernière, ce qui étonna tous le monde mais personne ne dit rien. Elle alla directement discuter avec Van Pelt et Jane se sentit un peu blessé. Mais il ne devait pas s'en étonner, il se doutait bien que ça ne serait pas facile.

Le bus arriva, le chauffeur en descendit pour leur ouvrir le coffre et il les aida à ranger leurs sacs. Wainwright arriva alors, un immense sourire aux lèvres et il vint se placer face à son équipe. Il les observa tour à tour, fier de lui. Il pouvait voir les regards que se lançaient Jane et Lisbon, il sentait encore cette tension entre eux et il se dit que finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Il eut soudain peur que les choses empirent entre eux. Mais il n'avait plus le choix maintenant, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il avait en main une enveloppe en main qu'il tendit à la chef d'équipe qui la prit avec appréhension.

-" Ceci est votre programme pour la semaine" expliqua-t-il. " Vous devrez accomplir chaque étapes inscrites dans ce dossier. Et pas la peine de noter que c'est fait si ce n'est pas le cas car vous devrez me ramener la preuve de chaque réussite."

-" Oh, c'est comme chez les scouts donc" ironisa Jane. " On aura notre foulard si on y arrive ?"

-" Vous pouvez rire Jane, mais sachez que si vous ne remplissez pas toutes les taches données, c'est l'agent Lisbon qui aura à en répondre" précisa le patron.

-" Que voulez-vous dire ?" S'inquiéta soudain le blond. " Si on arrive pas à tout faire alors vous allez virer Lisbon ? Mais c'est pas de sa faute si on ne peut pas arriver à tout."

-" Non, c'est certain" approuva-t-il. " Mais elle est votre chef d'équipe et si elle a fait du bon travail, alors vous ne devriez pas avoir de difficultés."

Le silence retomba, pesant. Chaque membre se regardait, mal à l'aise. Ils savaient tous que la place de Lisbon était sur la sellette, mais là Wainwright allait un peu loin. Menacer de virer Lisbon s'ils n'y arrivaient pas, c'était un peu trop. Ils se promirent donc silencieusement de parvenir à tout ce qu'on leur demanderait, pour Lisbon. Même Jane acquiesça, il ne voulait pas être responsable du renvoi de sa collègue. Il se sentait déjà assez coupable pour ce stage, ainsi que pour la peine de la jeune femme, il ne voulait pas en plus qu'elle lui en veuille d'avoir perdu son job.

-" Je laisse l'agent Lisbon vous expliquer tout ça durant le trajet" rajouta Wainwright. On se revoit dans une semaine, bonne chance."

Puis il s'éclipsa, laissant son équipe monter dans le bus. Il n'avait aucune intention de virer Lisbon, il voulait juste leur mettre un peu la pression. En voyant les regards que s'étaient lancés les agents, il avait bien compris qu'ils feraient tous. Ils étaient soudés, tous. Sauf qu'en ce moment, les piliers principaux de cette équipe ne se parlaient plus sans se crier dessus. Il devait tout faire pour les réunir de nouveau, et il n'avait que cette solution. Il les aimait bien, il ne voulait pas les perdre. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit le bus démarrer, et il remarqua qu'une fois encore, Jane et Lisbon s'évitaient. Il souffla d'exaspération, ça allait être plus difficile qu'il le pensait.

**- oooo -**

Assise à côté de la fenêtre, Lisbon repensait à Vendredi soir. Que lui aurait dit Jane si elle l'avait laissé parler ? Elle ne lui avait même pas donné une chance de s'expliquer et à présent elle le regrettait. Elle tourna la tête pour le voir au fond du bus, seul. Elle eut envie d'aller le voir, de chasser cet air triste de son visage, mais alors elle se souvint de ses mots et resta donc à sa place. Elle lui en voulait encore, il faudrait du temps avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas vers lui, même si elle en mourrait d'envie.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Grace se lever et se diriger vers le mentaliste. Elle sourit, elle savait qu'à un moment où à un autre, Grace irait le voir pour lui parler. La rouquine avait plus de courage que lui, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, après avoir été manipulée par Craig pour atteindre Jane, la jeune agent continuait malgré tout à lui parler. Elle ne lui en voulait même pas, et c'est ça que Lisbon lui enviait. Son courage était bien plus grand que celui qu'elle se vantait d'avoir.

Jane releva les yeux lorsque Grace s'installa à côté de lui. Il lui sourit et reporta son attention sur la route. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait et il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, il voulait oublier. Mais elle n'en avait pas envie, elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait entre Lisbon et lui, elle voulait leur venir en aide.

-" Jane, c'est quoi le problème avec Lisbon ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Rien, tout va bien entre nous" sourit-il faussement.

-" Pas à moi Jane, tous le monde sait que ça ne va pas entre vous, on aimerait juste vous aider mais il faut que tu nous parles."

-" Il n'y a rien à dire, j'ai fait une bêtise, on s'est disputé, fin de l'histoire."

La jeune femme savait bien qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui, qu'il ne parlerait pas. Jane ne parlait jamais de ses problèmes, sauf parfois à Lisbon. Mais en ce moment, il ne le faisait même pas et c'était justement ça qui posait problème à l'équipe.

-" Ecoute Jane, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, qu'entre Lisbon et toi il s'est passé quelque chose de grave et je veux juste vous aider."

-" On peut parfaitement y arriver seuls, mais merci pour ta proposition."

-" Jane…"

-" Non Van Pelt, ce qu'il y a eut entre Lisbon et moi reste entre Lisbon et moi. Si nous pouvons passer au dessus de tout ça, alors nous le ferons seuls. Laisses nous-y arriver seuls."

Van Pelt garda le silence. Elle sentait que Jane ne parlerait pas plus et elle n'en avait pas besoin. Il venait d'admettre avoir un problème avec Lisbon et voulait le gérer seul. Elle le laisserait faire, mais elle serait là pour le soutenir en cas de besoin. Elle posa une main sur son bras en signe de soutien, lui sourit et le laissa. Elle retourna s'installer vers Rigsby et se joignit à la conversation qu'il avait avec Cho. Jane tourna les yeux vers Lisbon, croisa son regard et tenta un pauvre sourire. A sa plus grande surprise, elle le lui rendit et cela lui fit du bien. Il comprit que c'était aussi difficile pour elle que pour lui et n'espérait qu'une chose, qu'ils se retrouvent.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence pour Jane et Lisbon, tout deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils se demandaient chacun comment ils allaient parvenir à se parler, à s'expliquer et à se pardonner. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux, l'un sans l'autre ils n'étaient pas aussi forts. Bientôt, les immeubles de la ville se transformèrent en champs et les champs en arbres. Ils s'engagèrent sur un sentier et le mini bus se mit à trembler. Encore quelques minutes et il s'arrêta.

Les agents sortirent, suivit du chauffeur qui ouvrit le coffre et leur tendit les sacs. Une fois qu'il eut vidé le coffre, les sacs des agents ainsi que d'autres dont-ils se demandèrent ce qu'ils contenaient, il leur souhaita bonne chance et repartit, laissant les quatre agents et le consultant.

-" Bien, installons le campement" annonça Lisbon en se penchant pour prendre un des gros sacs.

Chacun prit son sac, ainsi qu'un plus gros et ils avancèrent dans la forêt à la recherche d'un emplacement pour s'installer. Ils marchèrent ainsi environ dix minutes avant d'atteindre une petite clairière en bordure de la forêt. Lisbon décida que c'était l'endroit idéal et laissa tomber ses sacs sur le sol. Les autres firent de même et ils se retournèrent tous, surprit de ne pas entendre Jane se plaindre. Le cœur de Lisbon s'accéléra lorsqu'elle ne le vit pas derrière eux. Elle le chercha des yeux, mais rien, il n'était plus là. Sans prendre la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, elle revint sur ses pas, appelant son collègue, la peur montant un peu plus en elle.

-" Jane" appela-t-elle, " Jane où êtes vous ?"

-" Lisbon je suis là" lui répondit la voix étouffée du mentaliste.

Elle suivit sa voix et le trouva accroupi, un pied coincé dans un tronc d'arbre creux. Elle vint à son aide, se sentant soulagée qu'il aille bien, même si elle ne lui dirait pas. Au lieu de ça, elle s'énerva contre lui.

-" Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire plus attention."

-" J'ai pas fait exprès Lisbon" se défendit-il, " c'est un accident."

-" Vous ne le faites jamais exprès."

Elle le libera mais ne l'attendit pas, ni ne l'aida à se lever avant de rejoindre les autres. Jane souffla, il allait avoir du mal à se faire pardonner s'il commençait la semaine ainsi. Il prit donc ses sacs et rejoignit les autres. Ils montèrent ensuite leur tente, une pour chaque membre, avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Une fois chose faite, Cho et Jane partirent chercher du bois pour faire un feu tandis que Lisbon et Van Pelt jetaient un œil sur les provisions pour la semaine. Rigsby ne sachant pas quoi faire, s'installa sur le sol, les jambes croisées et attendit que les gars reviennent. Une fois que Jane et Cho furent de retour, ils s'installèrent tous en cercles et Lisbon sortit l'enveloppe que lui avait donné Wainwright. Elle en sortit des feuilles contenant les instructions, les parcouru rapidement puis releva les yeux vers ses collègues qui voulaient savoir ce qui les attendaient.

-" Bon, la première épreuve commence demain" dit-elle. " Nous devons nous rendre, enfin un groupe de deux, dans les collines où nous devrons trouver une boite contenant … nous le saurons en le trouvant."

-" Qui est l'idiot qui a fait ces instructions ?" Demanda Jane. " C'est pour les gosses ce genre de truc, pas pour des adultes."

-" Mais vous êtes un gosse Jane" répliqua la brune sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.

-" Merci Lisbon ça me va droit au cœur."

-" Un agent passera en fin de journée récolter la boite pour s'assurer de notre réussite" continua-t-elle sans répondre au mentaliste. " La seconde étape sera un travail de groupe, nous devons apprendre à nous connaître et à nous faire confiance."

Elle releva les yeux vers Jane, il la fixa intensément, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Ses yeux semblaient lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Il avait confiance en elle, plus qu'en n'importe qui, tout comme elle. Ils n'étaient pas encore certains de pouvoir oublier leur dispute, mais ils étaient sur la bonne voix.

-" Et pour les autres jours ?" Questionna Rigsby.

-" Euh… nous verrons ça plus tard" lui répondit Lisbon. " Il faudrait peut-être préparer de quoi manger, puis nous pourrons partir à la découverte de notre nouvel environnement pour la semaine."

-" Je m'occupe du repas" proposa Van Pelt.

-" Bien, je vais voir si je trouve une rivière ou un ruisseau pour ramener de l'eau" proposa à son tour la chef d'équipe.

-" Je vais chercher des pierres pour protéger le feu," dit Cho en se levant. " Rigsby tu viens avec moi."

-" Ok."

Tous le monde se leva, laissant Jane qui les regarda s'éloigner. Il n'avait rien à faire, si ce n'est attendre que tout soit fait. Mais il s'ennuyait, son canapé lui manquait déjà alors il se leva aussi et décida d'aller aider Lisbon. Peut-être pourrait-il en profiter pour lui parler un peu, pour s'expliquer et peut-être se faire pardonner. Il marcha donc dans la même direction qu'avait prise Lisbon, tendit l'oreille et repéra le son de la rivière. Il trouva la jeune femme accroupie au bord de la rivière, une main dans l'eau, l'air rêveur. Il la trouva charmante, elle était si différente de celle qu'il côtoyait chaque jour au travail. Elle semblait tellement à l'aise dans cet univers, dans cette nature.

La brune releva la tête, se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, ce qui sembla le détendre. Elle lui fit un signe de tête en se relevant, s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon et vint à sa rencontre. Ils s'arrêtèrent l'un en face de l'autre, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Jane fut le premier à agir en posant sa main sur la joue de Lisbon. Il se rapprocha d'elle, plongea son regard dans le sien et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il se recula bien vite, craintif de se prendre un nouveau coup de poing comme savait si bien le faire Lisbon, mais il ne vint pas.

-" Je suis désolée Jane" souffla-t-elle.

-" Moi aussi Lisbon" murmura le mentaliste. " Je regrette tout ce que je vous ai dit l'autre jour, je ne voulais pas être si blessant."

-" Et moi je ne voulais pas utiliser votre passé contre vous. J'étais en colère, mais surtout j'avais eu peur."

-" Quand je vous ai vu ce soir là, quand j'ai vu les bouteilles, j'ai été en colère contre vous. Je ne voulais pas que vous deveniez comme votre père, que vous vous mettiez à boire comme lui et que vous vous détruisiez."

-" Si vous voulez savoir, après votre départ, j'ai vidé toutes mes bouteilles, je ne voulais pas devenir comme lui. Ce que vous m'avez dit m'a ouvert les yeux."

Le silence retomba entre eux. Ils venaient de se parler, ils s'étaient enfin dit les choses qu'ils rêvaient de se dire. Tout n'était pas réglé, mais c'était un bon début. Ils avaient de toute façon encore une semaine pour s'expliquer vraiment, pour se parler et se pardonner. Peut-être que les épreuves les aideraient dans ce but.

-" Nous devrions y aller, les autres vont nous attendre" proposa Lisbon.

-" D'accord."

Lisbon remplit les bouteilles, se releva et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la main de Jane la rattrapa. Elle se retourna, plongea son regard dans le sien et comprit ce qu'il avait. Elle lui sourit avant de déclarer d'une voix douce.

-" Je vous pardonne Jane. Mais nous avons encore des choses à nous dire, plus tard."

-" Merci Lisbon."

Ils retournèrent ensuite au campement où les attendaient les autres. Ce n'était que la première journée, ils n'avaient encore eu aucune épreuve, mais malgré tout, Jane et Lisbon s'étaient enfin en partie expliqués. A la fin de ce stage, ils savaient que tout serait redevenu comme avant, ils allaient donc en profiter pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Finalement Wainwright avait raison, ce stage était décidément une excellente idée. Il avait déjà apporté une amélioration dans leur situation avant même de vraiment commencer.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 2.**

**Je ne sais malheureusement pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain, mais dans pas trop longtemps.**

**Bonne journée.**

_Sweety 07/04/13_


	4. Chapter 3

**Salut a tous. Je voulais poster ce chapitre hier, mais j'ai eus tellement de choses a faire avant le boulot que je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avais pas fait au moment de me coucher. Je suis vraiment désolée.**

**Merci encore a tous pour vos commentaires, je suis bien contente que cette fic vous plaise.**

**Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_A cause de la tension entre Jane et Lisbon depuis quelques temps, leur patron décide de les envoyer avec l'équipe faire un stage afin de renforcer les liens entre les membres de l'équipe._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Première nuit. Lisbon se trouvait dans sa toile de tente, allongée sur le dos, le regard fixe. Elle tentait de trouver le sommeil depuis plus d'une heure, mais les bruits de la forêt n'aidaient pas du tout. Elle était habituée aux bruits de la ville, les coups de klaxons, les voix des promeneurs de nuit. Mais ici c'était le bruit des hiboux, du vent dans les arbres, la nature dans toute sa splendeur. Elle voulait pouvoir partir d'ici, retourner chez elle, se glisser dans son lit, sous ses couvertures. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle devait rester ici toute la semaine et ce n'était que la première nuit. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes et ne tint plus, il fallait qu'elle sorte de là, elle avait besoin d'air.

La jeune femme sorti, fit le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller ses collègues. Elle s'éloigna du campement, marcha un peu et se retrouva devant la rivière où elle était venue prendre l'eau. Elle s'assit sur la berge, retira ses chaussures et laissa ses pieds se glisser dans l'eau. Elle apprécia la fraîcheur du liquide et ferma les yeux, savourant le calme. Mais un craquement derrière elle la fit sursauter et instinctivement elle posa sa main à sa ceinture avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas son arme. Mais son cœur se calma lorsqu'elle vit arriver Jane, les cheveux en bataille et un petit sourire sur le visage. Il prit place à côté d'elle, mais garda le silence. Elle ne dit pas un mot, attendant qu'il parle.

Au bout d'un moment, la main de Jane se posa sur son bras, glissa sur sa main et il la serra dans la sienne. Elle releva des yeux surpris vers lui, mais elle serra sa main en retour. C'était étrange mais si agréable, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ces derniers jours. Elle aurait tellement voulu que ce soit le cas, qu'il ne se soit rien passé, qu'ils ne se soient jamais disputés. Elle ne pouvait pas changer le passé, mais elle pouvait faire en sorte de changer le futur, leur futur. Si elle le voulait vraiment, elle pouvait lui pardonner ses mots, sa colère et passer à autre chose. Et elle le voulait vraiment.

Jane croisa son regard, il pensait la même chose, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Il lui sourit, puis lâcha sa main. Il ne se leva pas pour autant, il retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et glissa ses pieds dans l'eau, à côté des siens. Tout était si calme, si tranquille, c'était magique. Ils étaient dans un autre monde, comme s'ils ne se trouvaient plus dans cette forêt, mais ailleurs. Finalement, Jane rompit le silence.

-" Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ?"

-" Oui" souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-" Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?" Lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-" Non."

-" Vous n'aimez pas les forêts, vous préférez la ville" c'était une affirmation.

-" Vous me connaissez si bien" sourit-elle. " Et vous, c'est quoi votre excuse ?"

-" J'avais envie de vous voir, de vous parler."

-" Vous pensez que c'est le bon moment ?"

Elle voulait aussi lui parler, mais elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit le bon moment pour ça, que ce soit le bon endroit. Ils étaient seuls, fatigués, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir parler maintenant.

-" Tous le monde dort, c'est le meilleur moment."

-" Comme vous voulez."

-" Je voulais m'excuser, de ce que je vous ai dis, de la peine que je vous ai faite."

-" Et je vous ai déjà pardonné Jane" murmura-t-elle.

-" Mais je voulais que vous compreniez que je ne voulais pas être aussi méchant avec vous, mais j'ai eu peur en vous voyant ainsi chez vous, en voyant cette bouteille sur le sol. J'ai eu peur que vous changiez, que…."

-" Moi aussi j'ai eu peur, c'est pour ça que j'ai bu ce soir là. Et j'étais en colère contre vous."

-" Je l'étais moi aussi, je m'en suis voulu de vous avoir poussé à ça. J'ai cru qu'à cause de moi vous alliez tomber dans l'alcool et je ne pouvais pas le supporter."

-" Mais je vous l'ai dis, j'ai vidé toutes les bouteilles après votre départ, je me suis rendue compte que je prenais le même chemin que mon père."

-" Et c'est une bonne chose, car vous en preniez vraiment le chemin."

A l'instant où les mots passèrent sa bouche, Jane les regretta. Le regard de Lisbon changea, la tension remonta et Jane se sentit mal.

-" Alors vous le croyez vraiment" s'emporta la jeune femme, encore plus blessée, " vous pensez que je deviens comme mon père, que parce que je suis sa fille, alors je suis comme lui. Tel père telle fille c'est ça."

-" Lisbon je ne voulais pas dire ça" tenta-t-il de se corriger.

-" Mais vous l'avez dit, c'est que vous le pensez."

-" Mais admettez que vous buvez pour oublier votre vie."

-" Oublier ma vie, et que savez-vous de ma vie hein ? Vous ne savez rien, absolument rien. C'est à cause de vous que je bois Jane, vous uniquement."

-" Je n'en vaux pas la peine, vous devriez m'oublier."

-" C'est ça, de toute façon vous n'êtes qu'un poids pour moi. Je savais qu'en vous engageant je commettais une bêtise et je regrette d'avoir signé votre contrat."

Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et commença à s'éloigner. Elle voulait être le plus loin possible de lui, le plus loin possible de ce qui la faisait souffrir.

-" Donc c'est-ce que je suis pour vous, un poids. Parfait, vous n'aurez plus longtemps à me supporter."

-" Enfin une bonne nouvelle."

Et comme si le temps se calquait sur leur humeur, le ciel se chargea, le vent se leva. Les cheveux de Lisbon se mirent à voler autour de son visage, lui cachant Jane. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle les empêcha de couler, elle ne voulait pas qu'il les voit. Elle ne savait pas comment les choses avaient put changer aussi vite, comment de cet instant magique entre eux c'était devenu si tendu. Elle était certaine que les choses allaient enfin mieux, mais elle se trompait. Le vent fit craquer les branches dans les arbres et elle se décida à partir. Elle tourna les talons, marcha jusqu'au camp et s'enferma dans sa toile de tente. Là seulement elle s'autorisa à pleurer.

Elle pleura de longues minutes, en silence afin de ne pas réveiller ses collègues où alerter Jane. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache à quel point ce qu'il avait dit lui avait fait mal, à quel point elle souffrait. Ce n'étaient pas les mots en eux même qui lui faisaient mal, c'était le fait que Jane pense ça d'elle. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle était comme son père, comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que le suggérer devant elle. Lisbon savait qu'elle en prenait le chemin, qu'à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait une bouteille, elle se rapprochait un peu plus de ce qu'avait été son père. Elle avait bien du mal à se retenir, mais elle y arrivait pourtant, du moins jusqu'à ce fameux soir. Elle avait tenu bon durant si longtemps, mais il avait fallut que Jane n'en fasse encore qu'a sa tête et cette fois elle avait eu si peur qu'elle n'avait pas résisté.

Elle fini par trouver le sommeil, la fatigue reprenant ses droits à cause de toutes ses larmes. Mais son sommeil ne fut pas aussi réparateur qu'elle l'aurait voulu, elle ne cessa de voir Jane au cour de la nuit. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier, que ce soit la colère dans ses yeux après le coup de feu, comme la tristesse d'avoir été le responsable de ce coup de feu. Elle revoyait ses yeux et elle se réveilla en sursaut, incapable de retrouver le sommeil. Elle décida donc d'attendre le matin, réfléchissant à sa vie. Et si Jane avait raison, et si elle buvait pour oublier sa vie ? Certainement, sa vie n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire, à part son travail, elle n'avait rien. Peut-être que c'était justement ça le problème, peut-être qu'elle devrait oublier un peu son travail et penser à sa vie privée. Elle décida qu'en revenant de ce stage, elle changerait, elle penserait plus à elle.

**- oooo -**

Au petit matin, lorsque Lisbon se leva, une petite pluie fine tombait sur le camp. Tout le monde était emmitouflé dans leurs vestes et Lisbon attrapa la sienne avant de les rejoindre. Elle remarqua Jane un peu à l'écart mais elle l'ignora. Elle lui en voulait encore de ce qu'il lui avait dit la vielle et elle n'était pas prête d'oublier, ni de lui pardonner. Elle prit la tasse de café que lui tendait Rigsby, la porta à ses lèvres et huma avec délice la bonne odeur qui s'en dégageait. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour se trouver dans son bureau en ce moment, à remplir des dossiers, signer des plaintes à l'encontre de Jane. En pensant à lui, elle jeta un léger coup d'œil vers lui et le vit se passer une main sur la joue, chassant une larme. Il pleurait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer et elle s'en voulu l'espace d'un instant. Mais alors elle se souvint de la veille au soir et sa colère envers lui remonta en flèche.

Le petit groupe était silencieux, personne ne parlait, personne n'était en état de dire quoi que ce soit. En regardant chaque membre de son équipe, Lisbon put voir qu'ils voulaient autant qu'elle partir de cet endroit. Ce n'était que le second jour et déjà ils n'en pouvaient plus. Le temps ne les aidait pas du tout et la première épreuve était pour aujourd'hui. Deux membres de l'équipe allaient devoir partir dans la forêt pour trouver un foutu coffre, tout ça pour resserrer les liens entre eux. Maintenant, il fallait choisir qui allait s'y rendre et Lisbon pria pour ne pas être choisie, ou du moins, pas avec Jane.

-" Bon, on commence quand ?" Demanda Rigsby.

-" Le mieux serait de commencer tant que la pluie est douce, avant que le temps ne se dégrade plus" suggéra Cho.

-" Et qui va y aller ?" S'enquit Van Pelt.

-" Je vais y aller" se proposa Lisbon. " Je suis la chef d'équipe, c'est à moi d'y aller, surtout par ce temps. On peut dire que c'est à cause de moi que nous sommes ici."

-" Alors Jane doit venir avec vous."

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rigsby et Lisbon le fusilla des yeux. Le pauvre bougre déglutit, il regretta d'avoir parlé. Il tenta donc de s'expliquer.

-" Je sais que ça va pas fort entre vous en ce moment, et ce stage c'est pour renforcer les liens entre nous. Donc, je pense que vous devriez y aller avec lui."

Lisbon voulut lui dire sa façon de penser, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de ses affaires, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. Elle et Jane étaient la raison principale de leur venue ici, ils devaient donc arranger les choses. Elle tourna la tête vers Jane, mais ce dernier n'était plus là. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer avant d'entendre du bruit derrière elle et lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle le vit ressortir de sa tente avec un sac à dos.

-" Nous devrions y aller tout de suite avant que la pluie ne soit plus forte."

-" Je prends mes affaires."

La brunette se leva, entra dans sa tente, prit la plus grosse veste qu'elle avait prise, et attrapa son sac à dos avant de ressortir pour rejoindre Jane qui l'attendait près des autres. Elle prit une grande inspiration et les rejoignit. Elle sentait que la journée allait être longue, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait le faire. Peut-être que ça les aiderait à s'expliquer pour de bon, elle ne voulait plus se disputer avec lui. La dispute de la veille lui avait fait mal, très mal. Elle s'en voulait encore de s'être emportée aussi vite, et de l'avoir empêché de s'expliquer, une fois de plus. Elle devait vraiment apprendre à se retenir, à se contrôler. Jane avait déjà bien assez souffert, elle ne devait pas en rajouter.

-" On se voit plus tard" lança-t-elle à l'équipe avant de s'éloigner sur le chemin, suivit de près par Jane.

-" A plus tard patron" répondirent en chœur les trois agents.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vu, Grace se tourna vers Rigsby, des reproches dans le regard.

-" Tu étais obligé de proposer Jane ?"

-" Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais ils ont besoin de se parler, de mettre les choses à plat. Ça ne peut plus durer, il faut vraiment que ça change et le plus vite possible."

-" Il a raison Van Pelt, ils ont besoin de se parler et ainsi ils pourront le faire" intervint Cho. " J'espère vraiment que ça leur sera utile."

Les trois agents se regardèrent un moment tout en resserrant le col de leur veste autour d'eux. Le temps se rafraîchit encore et ils espérèrent que ça n'empire pas avant le retour de Jane et Lisbon. Ce n'était déjà pas facile de partir à la recherche d'une boite quelque part dans une forêt, mais si en plus il se mettait à pleuvoir vraiment, alors ce serait une catastrophe. Déjà le camp commençait à prendre l'eau, les agents décidèrent alors de sécuriser les tentes. Ils partirent à la recherche de grosses pierres, de branchages et installèrent tout autour des tentes. Pourvu que la pluie cesse.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon marchait en tête, ne faisant pas attention à son collègue qui marchait derrière elle. Le temps était vraiment froid, la pluie augmentait encore et encore et elle resserra un peu plus sa veste autour d'elle. Mais pourquoi s'était-elle laissé entraîner là dedans, pourquoi avait-elle accepté ce stage ? Elle doutait vraiment que ce stage les aideraient à redevenir les amis qu'ils étaient avant, ils étaient bien trop en colère l'un envers l'autre. La pluie augmenta encore, mouillant la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds et elle se mit à trembler. Elle sentit la main de Jane se poser sur son épaule et elle le repoussa.

-" Vous comptez me faire la tête encore longtemps Lisbon ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler" répondit-elle sèchement. " Je veux trouver ce coffre en rentrer au camp."

-" Nous devrions en profiter pour parler Lisbon, c'est pour ça que les autres nous ont envoyé ensemble.

-" Et bien ils seront déçu, c'est tout."

Jane souffla de désespoir. Ça n'allait pas être facile, il le savait, mais il n'imaginait pas à ce point. Il avait parlé trop vite la veille au soir, il avait dit des choses qu'il regrettait amèrement, mais il ne pouvait pas les effacer. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé, si seulement elle voulait bien l'écouter. Il ne pouvait pas mettre un terme à leur amitié ainsi, il ne pouvait pas perdre Lisbon. Elle était la seule chose à le faire avancer dans la vie, la seule à être vraiment importante pour lui. Il tenait à elle comme il n'avait pas tenu à quiconque depuis bien longtemps. Il accéléra le pas lorsqu'il réalisa que la jeune femme était déjà loin devant lui. La pluie était plus forte à présent, à tel point qu'il avait du mal à voir devant lui. Il se dit alors qu'il serait peut-être plus prudent de rentrer au camp.

Le mentaliste courut jusqu'à la jeune femme, la rattrapa par le bras et elle se dégagea une fois de plus. Elle marcha plus vite pour s'éloigner de lui, mais cette fois Jane ne la laissa pas faire. Le vent se leva, les branches craquèrent autour d'eux, la visibilité était quasi nulle. Jane commença à s'inquiéter, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à chercher cette foutue boite par ce temps, ce stage ne valait pas qu'ils se mettent en danger. Il rattrapa Lisbon une fois de plus et la força à se tourner vers lui, croisant ainsi son regard noir.

-" Il faut qu'on rentre au camp Lisbon" fut-il obligé de crier à cause du vent.

-" Pas avant d'avoir rempli cette épreuve" se buta-t-elle.

-" Ce stage ne mérite pas qu'on se mette ainsi en danger, je refuse de continuer."

-" Vous avez peur ? Et bien rentrez donc, moi je continue".

Lisbon se dégagea sèchement de l'étreinte de Jane et ce dernier en tomba à la renverse, glissant sur le chemin boueux. Lorsqu'il se releva, il la chercha du regard, mais ne la trouva pas. Son cœur s'accéléra, la panique s'insinua en lui et il courut aussi vite que possible en appelant le nom de la jeune femme. Mais elle ne répondit pas et il eut vraiment peur. Il devait la retrouver, il ne pouvait pas la perdre à cause d'une stupide dispute.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon marchait vite, aussi vite que possible pour s'éloigner de Jane. Elle en avait assez de lui, assez de l'entendre lui dire quoi faire. Elle était adulte et parfaitement capable de s'occuper d'elle-même. Le vent était si fort qu'elle était obligée de se pencher en avant pour avancer, mais ça devenait presque impossible. Peut-être que Jane avait raison finalement, le temps était trop mauvais pour continuer. Elle décida donc de revenir sur ses pas, mais lorsqu'elle se tourna, une grosse bourrasque de vent lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle tomba à côté du chemin, roulant sur le sol en pente et fini sa course contre un arbre un peu plus bas.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle glissa encore une fois et reprit sa course infernale vers le bas. Mais cette fois ce ne fut pas un arbre qui la retint, elle passa par-dessus le rebord de la falaise et se rattrapa tant bien que mal à la paroi. La prise était glissante, elle avait du mal à tenir et elle avait peur de lâcher. Elle tenta d'appeler Jane, mais elle avait déjà du mal à s'entendre, alors comment pourrait-il l'entendre ? Mais pourquoi s'était-elle éloignée de lui comme ça ?

-" Lisbon" entendit-elle au loin et l'espoir revint.

-" Jane !" tenta-t-elle de nouveau.

-" Où êtes-vous Lisbon ?" Cria encore Jane.

-" En bas, la falaise."

L'eau coulait entre ses doigts, rendant sa prise encore plus glissante et l'une de ses mains lâcha. Elle tenta de trouver une prise avec ses pieds, mais il n'y avait rien.

-" Lisbon, je suis là."

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, Jane était sur le ventre juste au dessus d'elle. Lisbon lui sourit difficilement et Jane posa sa main sur la sienne. Il l'agrippa de son mieux, la tira à lui et elle s'aida de ses pieds pour remonter. Ce n'était pas facile, mais en combinant leurs forces elle parvint à remonter. Elle tomba dans les bras de Jane et le serra contre elle, trop heureuse d'être encore en vie. Elle refusa de le lâcher lorsqu'il tenta de s'éloigner d'elle et elle le sentit ses mains se poser dans son dos.

-" Je vous tiens Lisbon, je ne vous lâche pas" la rassura-t-il.

-" Merci Jane, merci de m'avoir sauvée" souffla-t-elle contre son cou.

-" Toujours Lisbon, je serais toujours là pour vous."

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils se relevèrent, ne se lâchant pas la main et remontèrent avec précaution jusqu'au chemin. Une fois en haut, ils reprirent la direction du camp. Le temps ne leur permettait pas de continuer leur recherche, alors tant pis s'ils ne remplissaient pas l'épreuve, ils venaient de prouver qu'ils étaient une équipe. Si Lisbon n'était pas parti en colère comme ça, elle ne serait pas tombée. Mais Jane avait été là pour elle, comme toujours. Il lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'elle l'avait repoussé, il prouvait ainsi que ses sentiments n'entraient pas en ligne de compte lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses collègues.

Une fois en vue du camp, Jane lâcha la main de Lisbon, mais elle la reprit aussitôt. Il releva des yeux surpris et elle lui sourit. Il la laissa donc faire, savourant un peu de paix dans leur petite guerre. Il espérait seulement que ça durerait. Ils trouvèrent Cho ramassant un sac, le reste du camp avait disparu. Il leur expliqua leur changement d'emplacement et ils le suivirent, heureux de ne pas passer la nuit à cet endroit, qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à une mare.

**- oooo -**

L'équipe avait décidé de déplacer le camp pour un endroit plus sécurisé. Les trois agents avaient déplacé leurs affaires au cours de la journée, la pluie étant bien trop forte pour rester à cet endroit. Ils avaient trouvé une grotte plus haut et s'y étaient installés. A présent bien au sec devant un feu et un repas préparé par Grace, les cinq amis discutaient de tout et de rien. Ils ne se souciaient même pas d'avoir échoué à la première épreuve, le plus important était qu'en travaillant ensemble, ils étaient tous ensemble pour savourer un peu de calme et de chaleur.

Jane fut le premier à se lever et s'éloigner du groupe. Lisbon le suivit, inquiète de le voir si triste et si inquiet à la fois. Il était ainsi depuis leur retour, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle s'installa à côté de lui, posa sa main sur son bras mais garda le silence. Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de le forcer, il parlerait lorsqu'il le voudrait, lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt. Elle avait tout son temps, les autres plus loin ne faisaient même pas attention à eux.

-" J'ai eu peur Lisbon" furent les premiers mots de Jane.

-" Moi aussi" répondit-elle.

-" Quand je vous ai vu accrochée à cette falaise, j'ai cru que j'allais vous perdre" confessa-t-il. " Et je m'en suis voulu, c'était de ma faute."

-" C'était de la mienne Jane, pas la votre. C'est moi qui suis parti."

-" Mais c'est à cause de moi, encore une fois."

Le silence retomba un moment, la main de Lisbon glissa du bras de Jane à sa main et elle serra ses doigts. Il releva les yeux vers la jeune femme, les yeux brillants.

-" J'en ai marre de nos disputes Lisbon" souffla-t-il. " J'en ai marre de vous voir vous éloigner de moi."

-" Je suis désolée de vous avoir imposé ça" s'excusa Lisbon. " Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas me faire de mal, c'est juste que… lorsqu'il s'agit de mon père…"

-" Je n'aurais jamais dû dire des choses pareilles, je sais que c'était la mauvaise chose à faire."

-" J'ai peur de vraiment devenir comme lui parfois" avoua-t-elle. " Quand j'ouvre une bouteille, je le revois affalé sur le canapé, une bière à la main."

-" Mais c'était votre père et malgré tout ça, vous l'aimez et vous voulez voir l'homme bien en lui."

-" Comment je peux encore penser à lui ainsi ? Comment je peux voir l'homme bon qu'il était après tout le mal qu'il nous a fait ?"

-" Parce que vous voulez vous souvenir de lui avant le drame, vous voulez penser uniquement à ce qu'il était avant, l'homme bon et aimant."

-" Mais il a tellement changé, je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait devenir si…"

-" Je sais Lisbon, mais c'est du passé. Vous n'êtes pas comme lui, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Lisbon." Il l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras. " Et tout ce que j'ai pu dire n'était rien, ça ne mérite pas ce qui nous arrive maintenant."

-" Je ne voulais pas ramener votre passé, mais je voulais vous faire aussi mal que vous m'avez fait. Je suis vraiment désolée."

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Ces excuses, elles avaient été si attendues, si espérées. Lisbon reposa la tête sur l'épaule de Jane, ferma les yeux et entoura son consultant de ses bras.

-" Promettez-moi qu'on ne se disputera plus comme ça, qu'on ne s'éloignera plus comme nous l'avons fait" supplia le blond.

-" Alors promettez-moi de ne plus jamais parler de mon père, de ne plus jamais évoquer son nom."

-" Je ne le ferais plus, c'est promis."

Un nouvel accord venait d'être passé entre eux, et cette fois ils le respecteraient. Ils ne voulaient plus souffrir comme ça avait été le cas pendant tous ces jours, ils avaient trop besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient déjà bien souffert dans la vie, ils ne pouvaient pas s'imposer d'autres souffrances. Jane regarda dehors, la pluie était de plus en plus forte et il sut alors que leur semaine se passerait ici, dans cette grotte, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les chercher. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Et même s'ils ne remplissaient pas toutes les épreuves, ils agissaient en équipe, ils s'aidaient les uns les autres et c'était ça le but de ce stage.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre vous a plut? Je l'espère en tout cas.**

**Le prochain sera en ligne dès que possible.**

**En attendant, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 12/14/13_


	5. Chapter 4

**Salut chers amis lecteurs, voici le chapitre 4.**

**Je suis contente que le chapitre 3 vous ait plut et j'espère que ce sera le cas pour celui-ci.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_A cause de la tension entre Jane et Lisbon depuis quelques temps, leur patron décide de les envoyer avec l'équipe faire un stage afin de renforcer les liens entre les membres de l'équipe._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

La nuit fut difficile, le froid de la grotte, la pluie dehors, le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus dans les arbres, créaient une sorte de climat effrayant pour Lisbon. Elle s'était éloignée du reste du groupe. Tandis que tous s'étaient installés le plus loin possible de l'entrée de la grotte, évitant ainsi le froid, elle avait prit place au contraire le plus près possible. Elle avait froid oui, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'aventurer trop loin dans cette endroit qu'elle n'aimait pas le moins du monde. Sa peur des grottes surpassait sa peur des forêts. Elle était bien la grande agent Teresa Lisbon, courageuse et forte, mais qui agissait comme une petite fille apeurée lorsqu'elle s'éloignait de la ville. Ne voulant pas que ses collègues se doutent de quoi que ce soit, elle avait prétexté monter la garde et personne n'avait posé de questions.

Au petit matin, elle était la première réveillée, assise à l'entrée de la grotte, son regard perdu vers l'extérieur. Elle se demandait quand la pluie cesserait, quand elle pourrait rentrer chez elle et oublier ce stage. De toute façon, elle savait bien qu'elle ne garderait pas sa place en rentrant à Sacramento, le mauvais temps rendant impossible les différentes épreuves qui leur avaient été imposées. Mais elle s'en fichait, du moins en partie. Oui, son travail était ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans sa vie, elle avait tant donné pour ça. Mais il y avait au moins quelque chose de bon dans l'histoire, elle s'était réconciliée avec Jane et ça, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

En parlant de Jane, elle le sentit s'installer derrière elle, silencieux. Elle ne dit rien, le laissa se rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il pose une main sur son épaule. Là seulement elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux en bataille et portait encore sur la joue la marque de son sac de couchage. Elle ne résista pas à l'envie d'y passer sa main. Il ferma les yeux, releva sa main qu'il posa au dessus de celle de Lisbon et elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle voulu la retirer, mais Jane ne la laissa pas faire et l'emprisonna tendrement. Elle se laissa finalement faire, appréciant le contacte si doux de sa peau sur la sienne. Elle releva les yeux, croisa son regard et s'y perdit l'espace d'un instant.

Jane ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, pourquoi il était si intime avec la jeune femme après les semaines passées. Mais ces disputes qu'ils avaient eut, il ne les avait pas supporté. Au contraire, il avait eu mal, plus qu'il ne le pensait possible. Lisbon était sa meilleure amie et de ne plus pouvoir lui parler, de ne plus pouvoir passer du temps avec elle, ça avait été plus difficile qu'il ne l'imaginait. Alors, maintenant qu'ils avaient fait la paix, il voulait pouvoir se rapprocher encore d'elle. Il voulait être plus que son meilleur ami, il voulait être celui vers qui elle se tournerait si elle en avait besoin, être celui en qui elle aurait le plus confiance. C'était important pour lui et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Le mentaliste revint à la réalité lorsque Lisbon retira finalement sa main de la sienne et se rapprocha de lui. Elle le surprit en venant s'asseoir aussi près que possible et poser sa tête contre son épaule. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Lisbon agirait ainsi, qu'elle serait assez à l'aise avec lui pour se rapprocher autant. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au fond de lui il savait qu'il avait besoin de ce contact. Lisbon était tout pour lui, elle était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente. Il avait besoin d'elle et ne voulait en aucun cas la perdre. Il passa un bras autour d'elle et la sentit sourire contre lui. Elle était à l'aise et cela lui faisait plaisir. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas sourit, à cause de lui. Et aujourd'hui elle retrouvait son sourire, grâce à lui.

-" Les autres ne vont pas tarder à se lever" murmura-t-elle.

-" Nous devrions aller chercher du bois pour le feu tant qu'il fait jour" proposa alors Jane. " La pluie semble s'être calmée."

-" Espérons que ça va durer" souffla Lisbon. " J'ai pas envie de rester ici plus longtemps. J'aimerais pouvoir rentrer chez moi."

-" Vous n'êtes pas la seule Lisbon, je ne suis pas plus à l'aise dans cette forêt, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Vous savez ce qui arrivera si nous ne parvenons pas à remplir toutes les taches qui nous sont imposées."

-" Je me fiche de ça, qu'importe ce qu'ils me feront, je veux partir d'ici."

-" Votre carrière est importante Lisbon, vous ne pouvez pas penser comme ça."

-" Ce qui m'importe le plus pour le moment c'est que vous et moi ne soyons plus en froid. Je suis contente de voir que nous sommes de nouveau amis."

Jane resta sans voix face à cette révélation, d'entendre Lisbon dire qu'il était plus important que sa carrière, que leur amitié était plus importante que le reste. Cette femme avait travaillé toute sa vie pour en arriver là, elle en avait oublié de vivre. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander d'oublier aussi son travail, son amitié n'en valait pas la peine, il n'en valait pas la peine. Il voulu protester, faire savoir qu'elle ne devait pas penser comme ça, mais elle se leva et s'éloigna de lui. Il la regarda ranger ses affaires, les mettre dans un coin et prendre une grosse veste. Elle attrapa ensuite celle du mentaliste et la lui tendit.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, puis se leva, pris la veste et l'enfila. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la grotte pour voir ses collègues qui dormaient encore, il sourit. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lisbon qui lui tendait la main. Il la trouva différente, elle n'était plus la même depuis la veille. Mais au lieu de lui faire peur, il en était heureux. De la voir plus détendue en sa présence, c'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé et qu'il appréciait beaucoup. C'est donc main dans la main qu'ils quittèrent la grotte, sous la pluie à présent fine, qui tombait encore.

**- oooo -**

Cho fut le premier à se réveiller. Il s'étira, quitta son sac de couchage et se leva. Il entendit les ronflements de Rigsby et la respiration lente de Van Pelt. Ils dormaient encore et il ne voulut pas les réveiller. En se rapprochant de l'entrée, il remarqua que les affaires de Lisbon étaient rangées, et à sa plus grande surprise, celles de Jane aussi. En regardant autour de lui, il constata que ses collègues ne se trouvaient pas ici, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Il entendit la pluie qui jusque là était calme, se mettre à tomber plus fort. S'ils étaient à l'extérieur, ils devraient faire vite avant de se retrouver coincé. En attendant, il décida d'allumer un feu avec le peu de bois qui restait de la veille.

Il s'installa ensuite près du feu, se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre afin de se réchauffer. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour se trouver chez lui, un bon café bien chaud dans les mains. Mais au lieu de ça il se trouvait ici, assit devant un petit feu de camp minable, dans une grotte au milieu d'une forêt avec une tempête à l'extérieur. Et tout ça pour quoi? Pour aider ses collègues à se parler de nouveau, à cesser de se disputer. Pour Lisbon il ferait tout, il avait beaucoup de respect pour elle. Il n'aimait pas la voir en colère, il n'aimait pas la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Son poste était en jeu et tout ça à cause de qui? De Jane. Encore et toujours lui. L'asiatique ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa patronne s'acharnait ainsi à aider un homme comme lui, un homme qui ne faisait rien pour aider les autres. Oui il les aidait dans leurs enquêtes, il parvenait toujours à trouver les coupables en un temps record. Mais à part ça, il ne faisait rien de bon. Il était son ami, ça il ne pouvait le nier. Si jamais un jour Jane lui demandait de l'aide, alors il l'aiderait. Mais il voulait aussi qu'il fasse un effort, qu'il pense à Lisbon et à sa carrière.

Du bruit derrière lui informa Cho que Van Pelt venait de se lever. Elle vint s'installer à côté de lui, emmitouflée dans son sac de couchage, claquant un peu des dents. Ils gardèrent le silence. Ils avaient envie autant l'un que l'autre de partir d'ici, mais celui qui les avait amené ne reviendrait pas avant la fin de la semaine. Ils allaient donc devoir attendre. Sauf si le temps devenait plus mauvais, alors il déciderait peut-être de revenir plus tôt. En tout cas ils l'espéraient. Ce n'était que le deuxième jour et déjà ils en avaient marre de ce stage.

-" Où sont Jane et Lisbon ?" S'enquit la rouquine.

-" Certainement à la recherche de bois pour le feu" répondit Cho.

-" Sous cette pluie ? Ce n'est pas très prudent."

-" Nous en avons besoin si nous ne voulons pas mourir de froid."

-" Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont partit ?"

-" Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillé il y a peu."

-" J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tarder."

Un grognement se fit entendre et Van Pelt sourit en voyant Rigsby s'extirper tant bien que mal de son sac de couchage. Il se traîna encore tout ensommeillé vers ses collègues pour se laisser tomber lourdement sur le sol, faisant voler la poussière autour d'eux. Il bailla bruyamment, une main devant la bouche, se frotta les yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de ses collègues pour voir qu'il manquait Jane et Lisbon. Il se tourna vers les deux autres, le regard interrogateur.

-" Ils sont allé chercher du bois" lui répondit la rousse.

-" Oh."

Le silence retomba et les trois agents reportèrent leur attention sur le feu, regardant danser les flammes.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon marchait péniblement, se penchant en avant pour lutter contre le vent. Jane et elle s'étaient séparés pour chercher du bois depuis quelques minutes déjà et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver son collègue et rentrer à la grotte. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage, ses cheveux lui collaient à la peau, elle avait froid, elle ne voyait presque pas où elle allait. Mais quelle idée avait-elle eu de se séparer de lui, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas restés ensemble. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit, autre que le vent et la pluie. Mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que des arbres. Décidément, se retrouver ici faisait remonter en elle des peurs qu'elle pensait à jamais enfouies au plus profond d'elle. Pourvu que Jane arrive vite et qu'ils puissent rentrer à la grotte. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter, elle en lâcha le peu de bois qu'elle avait ramassé.

-" Lisbon c'est moi" cria Jane pour se faire entendre.

-" Jane ? Mais pourquoi me faire peur ainsi ?" L'accusa-t-elle.

-" Je vous appelle depuis un moment, mais avec tout ce vent et cette pluie vous ne m'avez pas entendu" se défendit-il.

-" Rentrons s'il vous plait" supplia-t-elle presque.

-" On y va."

Jane attrapa Lisbon par la taille de sa main libre, l'aidant à s'avancer sous les assauts du vent. Ils avaient du mal, ils ne pouvaient même pas garder les yeux ouverts, mais qu'importe. Ils étaient ensemble, présents pour l'autre pour se soutenir et c'est tout ce qui comptait à cet instant. Pour Lisbon, le fait que Jane soit avec elle, qu'il ne se moque pas de ses faiblesses, c'était le plus important. Sentir sa main autour de sa taille, la chaleur irradier de son corps vers le sien. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre à cet instant et pourtant cela ne semblait pas suffire à la jeune femme qui aurait voulu plus. Elle aurait tant aimé que Jane s'ouvre un peu plus, qu'il voit qu'elle était là.

Tellement absorbé par ses pensées, la brunette ne vit pas la branche au sol et elle trébucha. Elle serait tombée si Jane ne l'avait pas serrée d'avantage contre lui, la plaquant contre son torse. Par réflexe, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour se maintenir. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle tomba dans le regard de son consultant, un regard qui lui faisait à chaque fois perdre la tête. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues dû à leur proximité et lorsqu'elle voulu s'écarter, il la serra encore plus contre lui.

-" Jane…" murmura-t-elle, et malgré le vent il l'entendit.

Le mentaliste se rapprocha d'elle, doucement, très doucement et Lisbon ne bougea pas. Son regard passait de ses yeux à ses lèvres et elle n'espérait qu'une chose, qu'il l'embrasse.

-" Que faites vous Jane ?"

Mais il ne lui répondit pas, il continua de s'approcher. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, il allait l'embrasser lorsqu'une grosse bourrasque de vent leur fit perdre l'équilibre. Jane les fit basculer pour se retrouver dos au sol, Lisbon sur lui. Et cette fois ce fut elle qui se rapprocha. La jeune femme posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de Jane et le monde cessa d'exister autour d'eux. Ils n'étaient plus dans la forêt, il n'y avait plus de pluie, plus de vent. Il n'y avait plus que Patrick et Teresa, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était un moment magique où tout ce qui avait put se passer durant les dernières semaines, toutes les disputes, tout ce qui avait été dit n'existait plus. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Lisbon ne s'écarte, honteuse de son geste. Alors qu'elle allait se relever, le blond la retint en souriant.

-" Je suis désolée Jane" murmura-t-elle contre lui.

-" Il n'y a pas à l'être" la rassura-t-il.

Lisbon posa sa tête contre le torse de Jane. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça, pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé. Mais elle en avait eu tellement envie, et ça avait été si bon. Ce n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'elle ait eu dans sa vie. Elle fini par se relever et s'éloigna de son consultant. Ce dernier se leva à son tour et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner. Il la tourna pour qu'elle soit face à lui, posa une main sur sa joue tout en lui souriant. Elle plongea de nouveau dans ses yeux, ils brillaient, ce qui la fit sourire un peu. Il était si beau ainsi, les cheveux mouillés, des boucles lui encadrant le visage, certaines se collant à son front. Instinctivement, Lisbon leva une main et les chassa tendrement avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle recula de nouveau.

-" Ne culpabilisez pas Lisbon" lui dit Jane. " Je ne regrette pas ce baiser, au contraire."

-" Mais Jane…"

-" Non" il lui intima le silence d'un doigt sur les lèvres. " Venez, ramassons le bois et rentrons à la grotte."

Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps, d'espace. Ce baiser avait été si soudain, ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait prévu. On pourrait dire que c'était la situation qui l'avait amené, mais pour Jane c'était plus que ça. C'était quelque chose dont-ils avaient tous les deux envie, une chose qu'ils s'étaient bien trop longtemps refusé et qu'ils se permettaient aujourd'hui. En regardant Lisbon s'éloigner devant lui, le mentaliste réalisa que cela faisait même des années qu'il avait eut envie de l'embrasser, de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'avait jamais osé avant car il avait encore le souvenir d'Angela, qu'il avait peur de la trahir en agissant de la sorte. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ses sentiments pour Lisbon étaient bien trop forts pour être ignorés.

Lisbon s'arrêta lorsqu'elle remarqua que Jane ne la suivait plus. Elle se retourna pour le voir pensif, toujours au même endroit et elle s'en voulu. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle fasse une telle chose, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu garder son envie pour elle. Maintenant, le pauvre homme s'en voulait, même s'il lui avait dit le contraire. Elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir, la voir culpabiliser. Du moins elle pensait le connaître, car en réalité il en était tout autre dans la tête du mentaliste, mais ça elle ne le savait pas. Elle revint donc sur ses pas pour lui rappeler qu'ils devaient rentrer, que la pluie se faisait plus forte, qu'elle avait froid et faim. En arrivant face à lui, voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle fit la seule chose qui lui vint en tête à cet instant. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et le força à lever les yeux vers elle. Ce qu'elle y vit lui fit si mal au cœur qu'elle l'entoura de ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. Il lui rendit son étreinte, la serrant comme si elle était la seule chose qui pouvait encore le raccrocher à la vie.

-" Ça va aller Jane" lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. " On va sortir d'ici et rentrer chez nous, je vous le promets."

-" Je sais" souffla-t-il en retour.

-" Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Lui demanda-t-elle en s'écartant assez pour voir son visage.

-" Je ne veux pas vous perdre."

La réponse de Jane laissa Lisbon sans voix. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, pas venant de lui. Que voulait-il dire par là, comment pourrait-il la perdre ? Était-ce encore à cause de leurs disputes ? Elle savait qu'il en avait souffert, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point.

-" Pourquoi me perdriez-vous Jane ?" S'enquit-elle afin d'y voir plus clair.

-" Je sais que vous êtes une femme indépendante" commença-t-il, " que vous êtes habituée à tout faire seule et je vous admire pour ça."

-" Mais ?" L'incita-t-elle à continuer.

-" Mais j'aimerais faire partie de votre vie."

-" Vous faites déjà partie de ma vie Jane" lui sourit la jeune femme.

-" Je veux en être plus, je veux être plus impliqué dans votre vie" confessa-t-il.

-" Que voulez-vous dire ?"

-" Je veux dire…"

Un orage éclata à cet instant, masquant sa voix et Lisbon ne put entendre ce qu'il disait. Mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis, la pluie redoubla d'intensité et elle attrapa la main de Jane, l'entraînant avec elle vers la grotte en courant. Ils en oublièrent le bois qu'ils étaient censés ramener. Tant pis, ils se débrouilleraient autrement, il ne valait pas le coup de risquer leurs vies pour ça.

**- oooo -**

Van Pelt venait de finir de verser la dernière tasse de café lorsque Jane et Lisbon apparurent à l'entrée de la grotte, dégoulinants d'eau, les cheveux leur collant au visage. Elle lâcha la tasse que Rigsby rattrapa de justesse et se précipita vers eux. Elle prit la main de Lisbon, l'attira avec elle vers le fond de la grotte, là où se trouvaient leurs affaires et la fit asseoir le temps qu'elle attrape de quoi la sécher. Jane les suivit de lui-même, s'installant à côté de la brunette qui grelottait, claquant des dents. Ils se sourirent lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Grace revint rapidement et posa une couverture sur les épaules de Lisbon, la frictionnant avec. Elle s'occupa ensuite de Jane avant de les laisser le temps de leur servir des boissons chaudes.

Cho avait rajouté du bois dans le feu avec ce qu'il restait de la veille. Rigsby rejoignit Grace et l'aida à s'occuper de leurs collègues. Les pauvres étaient trempés jusqu'aux os et tomberaient facilement malade s'ils ne se débarrassaient pas vite de leurs vêtements mouillés.

-" Vous devriez ôter vos vêtements" leur dit-il.

Jane et Lisbon se regardèrent, le rouge montant aux joues de la jeune femme.

-" Si vous ne voulez pas être malade, vous devriez mettre des vêtements secs" précisa-t-il, mal à l'aise.

-" Je vais vous aider" proposa Grace en attrapant la main de Lisbon.

Lisbon la suivit sans un mot, mais ses yeux restèrent sur Jane. Ce dernier attendit qu'elle disparaisse un peu plus loin avant de se lever et de se rapprocher du feu, grelottant toujours.

-" Vous n'avez pas trouvé de bois ?" Demanda Cho de son ton habituel.

-" Si, mais la course nous a fait le perdre" répondit Jane en soufflant dans ses mains pour les réchauffer.

-" Il faudrait partir d'ici avant que le temps ne soit complètement fou" suggéra Rigsby en prenant place à côté d'eux.

-" Le plus tôt sera le mieux" retentit la voix de Van Pelt qui revenait vers eux. " Lisbon est malade."

Trois têtes se levèrent vers elle, mais ce fut le regard de Jane qui lui fit le plus mal. Il était si inquiet, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu avec ce regard.

-" Elle a de la fièvre" expliqua-t-elle. " Pour le moment ça va mais il faut qu'elle voit un médecin avant que ça empire."

Elle eut juste le temps de finir sa phrase avant que Jane ne se lève précipitamment et fonce vers le fond de la grotte, là où Lisbon avait été installée. Il la trouva emmitouflée dans un sac de couchage, une seconde couverture par-dessus pour lui tenir chaud. Il s'agenouilla, passa une main sur son visage pour chasser les cheveux qu'elle avait sur le front. Elle ouvrit les yeux, lui sourit et lui attrapa la main, la serrant dans la sienne.

-" Ça va Jane" tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

-" C'est de ma faute Lisbon" se lamenta le blond. " Si on est ici, c'est à cause de moi et si vous êtes malade c'est par ma faute."

-" Cessez donc de culpabiliser pour tout ce qui arrive. J'étais aussi responsable de nos disputes, c'est donc aussi de ma faute."

-" Je suis désolé Lisbon" souffla-t-il. " Je vous promets de vous sortir d'ici et quand nous serons rentrés je prendrais soin de vous, jusqu'à ce que vous alliez mieux."

-" Vous n'avez pas à faire ça."

-" Mais j'y tiens."

Plus un mot ne fut échangé, il n'aurait servit à rien de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Lisbon avait comprit ce que Jane voulait dire, et il lui tardait de rentrer chez elle.

-" Venez là Jane" lui dit-elle en l'attirant vers elle. " Vous grelottez."

-" Ça va Lisbon."

-" Je ne veux pas que vous soyez vous aussi malade."

Jane vint s'installer contre la jeune femme et elle le recouvrit de la couverture. Ils s'installèrent confortablement l'un contre l'autre, savourant leur proximité. Ils finirent par s'endormir.

Lorsque Grace se rapprocha pour voir s'ils allaient bien, elle les trouva ainsi, dormant paisiblement l'un contre l'autre. Ne voulant pas les déranger, elle repartit vers les autres, un sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, les choses allaient mieux et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Qu'importe qu'ils soient dans une grotte, la tempête sifflant dehors. Tans pis s'ils avaient froid. Jane et Lisbon étaient de nouveau amis, ils avaient même l'air plus proches qu'avant. Elle espérait juste que ça durerait.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne Jeudi.**

**En attendant, j'attends vos commentaires.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 15/04/13_


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour a tous. Je vois que le chapitre 4 vous a plut, et je suis certaine que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira aussi.**

**Merci** _Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Gaby, dreamofjisbon1, torllusque, Solealuna_ **et** _Guest_ **pour vos commentaires.**

**Maintenant je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 5.**

_Sweety_

* * *

_A cause de la tension entre Jane et Lisbon depuis quelques temps, leur patron décide de les envoyer avec l'équipe faire un stage afin de renforcer les liens entre les membres de l'équipe._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, le froid s'intensifiait et l'équipe avait du mal à garder la chaleur dans la grotte, malgré tout le mal qu'ils se donnaient. Jane n'avait pas quitté Lisbon depuis le matin, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Elle allait plus mal encore et le consultant ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui tenir chaud. Il lui avait installé son sac de couchage en plus d'une autre couverture, mais la jeune femme n'allait pas mieux. La fièvre était encore montée, elle tremblait beaucoup et la peur montait en Jane. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le laisse, il avait besoin d'elle. Ils avaient enfin réussi à se parler, à se pardonner pour tout ce qui avait été dit et fait ces dernières semaines. Il sentit de nouveau cette culpabilité prendre place dans son cœur. Si Lisbon était malade, c'était de sa faute. Si l'équipe était là, c'était de sa faute. Mais que pouvait-il faire maintenant, si ce n'est tenter d'aider la jeune femme à aller mieux.

Il sentit sa collègue se tourner dans son sommeil. Elle avait toujours les yeux clos, mais un léger sourire sur ses lèvres indiqua à Jane qu'elle ne dormait plus. Pourquoi elle souriait ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Lisbon ouvrit enfin les yeux, les plongea dans ceux de son consultant. Elle leva une main qu'elle posa sur sa joue, la caressa un moment avant de tenter de se redresser. Mais sa tête lui tourna et Jane vint aussitôt à son aide en posant une main dans son dos et l'autre lui attrapa sa main Lisbon. Il l'installa contre lui, la jeune femme se laissa faire et il l'entoura de ses bras et de sa chaleur.

-" Comment vous sentez-vous ?" Lui demanda Jane.

-" J'ai froid, mais ça va" sourit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. " Pourquoi vous n'allez pas près du feu avec les autres ?"

-" Je préfère rester avec vous. Et puis je n'ai pas froid" mentit-il.

Si Lisbon s'en aperçu, elle ne dit rien. Le fait que Jane se trouve avec elle, la tenant contre lui avait un effet apaisant. Elle se sentait toujours fiévreuse, mais elle se sentait mieux. Elle savait que ce n'était que passager, que bientôt elle se sentirait de nouveau très mal, elle se sentait déjà brûler de fièvre. Ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes qu'elle tentait de son mieux de retenir. Elle sentit la main de Jane passer dans ses cheveux, la rassurant, la calmant et sa respiration se fit plus lente. Lisbon résista de son mieux au sommeil qui voulait prendre possession d'elle. Ce n'était pas le moment de dormir, elle ne voulait pas dormir maintenant.

-" Ne luttez pas Lisbon" lui souffla la voix douce de Jane à l'oreille.

-" Je…"

-" Vous avez besoin de repos, alors fermez les yeux" continua-t-il. " Je serai là à votre réveil."

-" Vous avez aussi besoin de repos Jane, vous ne pouvez pas continuer de veiller sur moi comme vous le faites."

-" Si je peux et je le ferai, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons rentrés chez nous."

Lisbon décida que ça ne servait à rien d'insister, Jane n'en ferait qu'a sa tête de toute façon. Mais le fait qu'il décide de rester avec elle lui plaisait malgré tout, ça prouvait que toutes leurs disputes étaient derrière eux à présent. Elle se cala un peu plus contre lui, posa sa tête contre son torse, lui entoura la taille de ses bras et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Elle se laissa bercer par la respiration lente de son collègue, la douceur de ses gestes lorsqu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, la chaleur que son corps diffusait en elle. En peu de temps, le sommeil prit entièrement possession d'elle.

Jane regarda la jeune femme contre lui avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Cette femme était incroyable, même malade elle restait forte, elle s'inquiétait pour son bien être. Il s'en voulu d'autant plus de leur situation actuelle. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici, Lisbon avait vraiment besoin d'un médecin. Elle n'avait qu'un peu de fièvre, ce qui n'était pas si grave que ça en temps normal. Mais ils se trouvaient dans une forêt, sans rien pour la soigner, ce qui changeait les choses. S'ils restaient ici encore longtemps, elle n'irait pas mieux et il le savait. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête et ferma les yeux. Elle avait raison, il avait lui aussi besoin de repos. Il fini par s'endormir avec Lisbon dans ses bras, encore une fois.

**- oooo -**

Van Pelt était assise près du feu, une radio entre les mains qu'elle tentait de faire fonctionner. Elle n'avait rien dit à Jane ni à Lisbon pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas leur donner de faux espoirs. La radio qui leur avait été confiée le premier jour n'avait pas du tout aimé la pluie torrentiel qu'elle avait croisé. L'eau s'était infiltrée à l'intérieur, entre les circuits. Elle tentait de les faire sécher, elle en avait vraiment besoin. Lisbon allait plus mal que quelques heures plus tôt, la fièvre était encore montée et la rousse savait que si elle ne voyait pas vite un médecin, ça pourrait empirer.

Elle avait vu la façon de Jane de s'occuper d'elle, de la tenir dans ses bras, de la couvrir de sa couverture, de la rafraîchir lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Elle pouvait voir dans son regard à quel point il tenait à elle, à quel point il s'inquiétait pour elle. Au début, Grace en avait voulu à Jane, c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient tous ici, s'ils étaient bloqués dans cette grotte. Mais après l'avoir bien regardé ces dernières heures, elle se rendait compte que pour lui aussi c'était difficile. Il était proche de Lisbon, même si ces derniers temps ils avaient été plus distants l'un de l'autre. Elle avait vu à quel point cela leur avait fait mal, autant à l'un qu'à l'autre et elle aussi en avait souffert. Pa de la même façon, mais elle avait souffert.

Lisbon était un modèle pour la jeune rousse, elle était l'exemple parfait d'une réussite due à un travail acharné. Dans ce métier il n'était pas facile d'être une femme. Les hommes étaient plus nombreux et de ce fait, ils se croyaient plus forts que les femmes. Mais Lisbon avait sut montrer qu'elle aussi était forte, courageuse et elle avait gravit les échelons pour devenir agent Senior. Grace rêvait de devenir comme elle un jour, forte et courageuse comme elle. Mais elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour ça, pas encore assez courageuse. La seule chose dans laquelle elle était vraiment douée c'était l'informatique. Elle espérait qu'un jour elle puisse être comme elle.

La jeune femme se replongea dans son travail, se concentrant complètement dans cette tâche. Elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire, ses collègues comptaient sur elle pour les sortir de là. La chaleur du feu l'aidait un peu, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de rapprocher trop l'objet de la source de chaleur, au risque de tout faire fondre. Elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps elle en aurait, mais elle y resterait le temps nécessaire pour faire fonctionner cette radio, joindre quelqu'un. L'équipe comptait sur elle et elle ne voulait pas les décevoir.

Rigsby s'approcha d'elle puis prit place lui aussi près du feu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il s'ennuyait. D'habitude dans des cas comme celui-là, il mangeait pour tromper l'ennuie, mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas. Ils avaient tout juste de quoi se nourrir pour la semaine, mais avec le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur, ils allaient certainement rester plus que ça. Comme pour l'embêter, son estomac se mit à gargouiller et le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsque Grace se tourna vers lui avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-" J'y peux rien, j'ai toujours faim quand je m'ennuie," se défendit-il.

-" Wayne, tu as toujours faim" répliqua sa collègue.

-" C'est pas vrai" s'offusqua le brun.

-" Si" approuva Cho en s'installant à côté d'eux. " Alors, la radio fonctionne ?"

-" Pour le moment non, elle est encore mouillée, je tente de la sécher, mais il faut faire très attention. Et toi de ton côté, tu as pus ramener du bois ?"

-" Un peu, mais ça ne suffira pas à nous chauffer que jusqu'à ce soir."

-" Faut qu'on parte d'ici, le plus vite possible, il fait froid et je déteste cet endroit" se plaignit Rigsby.

-" Le temps semble être plus mauvais et Rigsby a raison, on devrait y aller avant que ça empire et que Lisbon soit plus malade" annonça Cho.

Le silence retomba sur le petit groupe. Le temps n'était pas leur plus grosse inquiétude, l'état de Lisbon l'était. Elle était leur pilier, leur rock, celle sur qui ils comptaient tous. Et Jane. Qu'adviendrait-il de lui si jamais Lisbon ne s'en sortait pas. Ils savaient tous que Lisbon était la seule qui compte vraiment pour Jane, la seule à parvenir à le tenir un peu. Personne ne savait mieux qu'elle comment travailler avec lui. Lisbon et Jane étaient bien meilleurs l'un avec l'autre et l'équipe ne voulait pas perdre cet équilibre qu'ils avaient eut tant de mal à avoir. Ces dernières semaines avaient été tendues, mais depuis qu'ils étaient là, tout semblait aller mieux. Alors il fallait que ça continue.

Cho fini par se lever et aller chercher un peu de bois qu'il laissa tomber dans le feu. Les flammes s'intensifièrent, faisant monter un peu la température dans la grotte. Mais toujours pas assez pour que le froid disparaisse. En regardant autour de lui, il réalisa que le sort de l'équipe reposait sur ses épaules. Lisbon n'était pas en état, elle était encore plus malade et Jane refusait de la laisser seule. Grace faisait de son mieux pour remonter le moral de l'équipe, mais ce n'était pas facile. Et Rigsby, il était un peu dépassé par les événements. Il ne restait que lui. Il fallait qu'il garde la chaleur dans la grotte mais avec la pluie à l'extérieur ce n'était pas évident. Il fallait aussi qu'il trouve un moyen de contacter quelqu'un, Lisbon avait vraiment besoin de soins.

L'asiatique se posta à l'entrée de la grotte, laissant ses yeux se perdre dehors. Il n'aimait pas être ici, il n'avait pas voulu venir au début. Mais c'était pour le bien de l'équipe. Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, les choses entre eux avaient changés. Jane et Lisbon, qui au début ne se parlaient plus, étaient de nouveau amis. Le mentaliste lui avait expliqué ce qu'il avait fait, la raison de leur comportement envers l'autre. Il pouvait comprendre sa patronne, ça aurait été lui, il ne lui aurait même pas pardonné. Lisbon était différente, elle tenait vraiment à Jane, elle était prête à tout pour lui. Il n'était pas du même avis qu'elle, mais la différence c'est qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour Jane.

-" La radio fonctionne ! " s'écria Van Pelt.

-" T'es sûre ?" S'enquit Rigsby qui avait du mal à y croire.

-" Certaine. Cho, la radio fonctionne."

L'homme s'approcha, constata que la radio était vraiment en état de fonctionnement et se tourna vers Jane pour lui en faire part. Il le trouva assit le dos contre la paroi de la grotte, endormi, tenant Lisbon dans ses bras. La jeune femme le regardait avec un sourire attendri sur le visage et lorsqu'elle vit que Cho les regardait, elle lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Même malade elle prenait soin de lui, cette femme était incroyable. Il se contenta donc de travailler sur la radio avec ses collègues.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon se sentit partir dans le sommeil mais elle résista le plus possible. Elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de Jane, en sécurité. C'est-ce qui était le plus drôle dans l'histoire, c'était elle qui s'occupait de sa sécurité d'habitude. Mais en ce moment elle ne pouvait pas, elle était trop malade. Elle aurait put lui en vouloir pour ça, c'était en partie à cause de lui qu'elle se trouvait ici et qu'elle était malade. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle était aussi responsable que lui. S'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, ils n'auraient jamais été obligés de venir ici.

Si elle réfléchissait bien, cette dispute était vraiment stupide. Ils s'étaient tous les deux emportés, ils avaient tous les deux un caractère fort. Et maintenant, Lisbon regrettait sa vive réaction. Tout ça n'aurait pas eut lieu s'ils avaient juste discuté, s'ils avaient essayé de parler. Ils l'avaient fait maintenant, ils s'étaient expliqué et les choses allaient bien mieux entre eux. Tout serait encore meilleur s'ils pouvaient partir d'ici, si elle pouvait être soignée et rentrer chez elle.

Van Pelt avait dit que la radio était réparée, ce qui voulait dire que bientôt ils pourraient rentrer. Il fallait encore que le temps se calme un peu pour que les secours arrivent, mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Elle se promit que lorsqu'elle rentrerait, elle aurait une vraie discussion avec lui. Pour le moment, elle devait juste tenir le coup, elle devait faire en sorte que la fièvre ne monte pas encore. Avec l'aide et le dévouement de Jane, elle y parviendrait. Elle le sentit justement bouger sous sa tête et elle releva les yeux pour voir son consultant s'éveiller.

-" Bien dormi" lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

-" Assez bien je dois le reconnaître" lui répondit-il en souriant.

-" La radio est réparée" l'informa-t-elle.

-" On va pouvoir rentrer alors, et vous allez pouvoir être soignée" sourit-il un peu plus.

-" Il faudra d'abord attendre que le temps se calme pour que les secours arrivent, mais oui, nous allons pouvoir rentrer chez nous."

-" Enfin une bonne nouvelle" puis, après avoir posé une main sur son front, il ajouta, " une autre bonne nouvelle est que votre fièvre a baissé, il semblerait."

Lisbon ferma les yeux à la sensation de la main de Jane sur son front, si douce et si chaude. Elle serait bien restée ainsi plus longtemps, mais du bruit attira son attention et elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir Grace venir vers eux, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-" J'ai réussis à joindre les gardes forestier qui m'ont informée que le temps ne devrait pas tarder à se calmer" expliqua-t-elle. " Une fois que ce sera le cas, ils enverront du monde pour nous aider."

-" Dans combien de temps ?" S'enquit Lisbon en se redressant doucement.

-" D'ici un jour peut-être deux selon l'état du chemin."

-" Ça toujours deux jours de trop" se lamenta Jane.

-" Mais on sera bientôt chez nous" précisa Lisbon en levant les yeux au ciel.

-" Je vous l'accorde."

Cela fit rire tout le monde et Van Pelt se releva pour retourner auprès de ses collègues, laissant Jane et Lisbon tranquilles. Le duo se regarda, toujours aussi souriant et Lisbon reposa sa tête contre son torse. Elle sentit ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle, la serrant si fort qu'elle crut un instant que l'air allait lui manquer. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle était trop bien ainsi, contre lui. Depuis leur dispute, elle avait crut que ce serait fini pour eux, que jamais elle ne pourrait vivre quelque chose comme ça avec lui. Aujourd'hui, elle avait la preuve que cette dispute ne les avait pas éloignés mais plutôt rapprochés.

-" Quand nous serons chez nous" commença Jane, " quand vous irez mieux, je voudrais vous inviter à manger quelque part."

-" Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être sympa" lui répondit-elle en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-" J'ai envie de discuter avec vous, de m'excuser de ma réaction" souffla-t-il.

-" Je ne vous en veux plus" lui assura-t-elle.

-" Je sais, mais c'est important pour moi."

-" Comme vous voulez."

Lisbon ferma les yeux, heureuse que les choses s'arrangent vraiment entre eux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait par la suite, mais elle savait au moins que Jane et elle étaient de nouveau amis. C'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle actuellement, que tout se passe bien entre eux.

**- oooo -**

La nuit passa, plus froide encore que la précédente, mais au moins la pluie s'était calmée. Cho montait la garde, même s'il ne risquait pas de voir qui que ce soit arriver. Rigsby et Van Pelt dormaient auprès du feu, le grand brun ronflait comme un bienheureux. La rouquine était plus discrète, elle avait une respiration douce, ses poings étaient serrés sous son menton pour se tenir chaud. Malgré le feu que Cho maintenait, il faisait quand même froid. Il s'était enveloppé dans sa veste, il se retenait de claquer des dents.

Un peu plus loin, Jane et Lisbon dormaient l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'étaient rapprochés un peu, mais ne se quittaient plus. L'agent laissa un fin sourire fendre son visage à la vue de ses collègues. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment en vouloir à Jane, depuis que Lisbon était malade, il faisait tout son possible pour qu'elle se sente bien. Il avait même utilisé sa veste pour réchauffer sa collègue, ne se souciant pas s'il prenait froid lui aussi. Il était peut-être égoïste, mais pas toujours. Aujourd'hui, il prenait le bon chemin vers le changement, Cho devait lui reconnaître ça.

Lorsque le petit matin arriva, Van Pelt fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'étira, se redressa et fini par se lever. Elle alla chercher quelques branches qu'elle rajouta dans le feu qui commençait à s'éteindre avant de prendre de quoi manger dans le sac. Elle prépara un peu de café puis réveilla Rigsby avant d'aller apporter une tasse à Cho qui montait toujours la garde. Il la prit en la remerciant, sirotant doucement le liquide chaud. Avec de la chance, les secours pourraient arriver plus vite, la pluie s'était presque arrêtée et si la route était en assez bon état, alors ils pourraient rapidement partir d'ici.

L'asiatique fut sortit de ses pensées par des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il vit Jane arriver et prendre place juste à côté, une tasse fumante à la main. Du café, pas facile de trouver du thé par ici. Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence, Jane ne sachant pas quoi dire et Cho se retenant de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Maintenant que Lisbon et lui étaient de nouveau en bons termes, il ne voulait pas être celui qui briserait tout. Ce fut Jane qui brisa le silence.

-" Lisbon va mieux ce matin" annonça-t-il.

-" C'est une bonne nouvelle."

-" Quand les secours pourront-ils arriver ?"

-" Je ne sais pas, je dois tenter de la joindre un peu plus tard."

-" Okay, je vais apporter le café à Lisbon avant qu'elle devienne dingue."

Jane se leva, laissa Cho seul et retourna auprès de sa collègue qui dormait toujours. Il la contempla un moment, n'ayant pas le cœur de la réveiller. Mais elle avait besoin d'avaler quelque chose de chaud, même si cela devait être du café. Il passa délicatement une main sur sa joue, se surprenant de la douceur de sa peau et de la sensation qui le parcourut. Il la sentit frissonner, il sourit et recommença, juste pour la sentir encore une fois. Mais cette fois elle envoya sa main et le repoussa. Elle ouvrit les yeux, s'étira en baillant et se redressa doucement.

-" Bonjour belle endormie" sourit Jane.

-" Bonjour Jane" lui répondit Lisbon. " Il est quelle heure ?"

-" Encore tôt, mais vous avez besoin de boire quelque chose de chaud."

-" Du café" s'enthousiasma Lisbon en prenant la tasse. " Merci."

-" De rien. Cho va tenter de prendre contact avec les gardes forestier pour voir quand ils pourront venir."

-" Bientôt j'espère" souffla-t-elle en se recouchant.

-" Je l'espère aussi, mais comme la pluie s'est presque arrêtée, ça ne devrait pas tarder je pense. Reposez-vous un peu, je vous tiendrais au courant."

-" Okay."

Jane resta à côté de Lisbon, ne voulant pas la laisser seule. Elle allait mieux, il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de s'inquiéter, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle avait éveillé en lui des sentiments qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir de nouveau et ça lui faisait un peu peur. Mais il ne la laisserait pas pour autant, elle avait besoin de lui, pour une fois. Lisbon était le genre de femme à se débrouiller seule, à savoir se défendre et n'avait besoin de personne pour prendre sa défense. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas veiller sur elle pour l'instant. Une fois à la maison, ils pourraient discuter tranquillement et analyser ses sentiments.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire. Un petit mot pour que je sache si vous aimez toujours.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 17/04/13_


	7. Chapter 6

**Salut a tous. Voici un nouveau chapitre, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne vous reste plus que deux chapitres maintenant. Je vous posterais bientôt une nouvelle fic, plus courte, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Sweety**

* * *

_A cause de la tension entre Jane et Lisbon depuis quelques temps, leur patron décide de les envoyer avec l'équipe faire un stage afin de renforcer les liens entre les membres de l'équipe._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

La matinée se passa calmement, chacun s'occupant comme il pouvait. Jane n'avait presque pas quitté Lisbon, préférant rester avec elle, même si elle allait mieux. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne prenne pas froid, qu'elle ne retombe pas malade. Elle lui avait dit de la laisser un peu, de penser à lui, mais rien à faire. Il était têtu, rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête. Et puis elle aimait sa présence à ses côtés, ça lui faisait du bien après tous ces jours de froid entre eux.

Alors elle s'en accommodait. Ils passèrent leur temps à jouer aux cartes. Il fallait se douter que Jane aurait emmené un jeu de cartes avec lui et finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Ils s'amusèrent bien et Jane laissa gagner Lisbon un bon nombre de fois. Elle ne dit rien, elle le laissa faire. Elle savait que ça lui faisait plaisir et elle aimait le voir sourire.

De leur côté, l'équipe avait décidé de les laisser tranquille. Même s'ils n'aimaient pas être ici, s'ils savaient que c'était leur faute, ils n'arrivaient pas, ou du moins plus, à leur en vouloir. De les voir ainsi, si détendus, souriants, s'amusant, ça leur suffisait. Alors ils s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient. Cho lisait un livre qu'il avait pensé à emporter avec lui, Rigsby faisait les cent pas à l'entrée de la grotte et Grace écrivait. Elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait inscrire tout ce qui se passait depuis leur arrivée et c'est-ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne s'était pas imaginé que les choses se passeraient ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait rien changer.

La radio était branchée, au cas où quelqu'un les contacterait et c'est-ce qui arriva. Lorsque tout le monde se réuni pour le repas, même Lisbon au plus grand plaisir de l'équipe, ils entendirent des grésillements. Cho attrapa alors la radio, la régla pour obtenir un meilleur son et répondit à l'appel.

-" Ici l'agent Cho, quelles sont les nouvelles ?" Demanda-t-il.

A côté de lui, les autres attendaient avec impatience de savoir quand ils pourraient rentrer chez eux.

-" Pas très bonnes j'en ai peur" lui répondit le garde forestier. " Le chemin est impraticable en voiture pour arriver jusqu'à votre position. Mais nous avons peut-être une solution."

-" Laquelle ?"

-" Nous pourrions vous rejoindre à mi chemin, mais il vous faudrait donc redescendre. Pour le moment la pluie ne tombe pas trop fort, mais d'après les prévisions météos, ça va empirer dans les jours à venir."

-" Nous n'avons donc pas le choix" soupira Rigsby.

-" Mais nous avons une personne malade" intervint Cho.

-" Je peux le faire" assura Lisbon. " Et puis c'est notre seul moyen de rentrer chez nous. Je ne veux pas prendre d'autres risques."

-" Et je l'aiderai" ajouta Jane.

Lisbon se tourna vers Jane avec un sourire. Elle n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide, elle était fière. Mais cette fois était différente, elle était malade et savait très bien qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas toute seule. Et puis, Jane avait été là pour elle depuis qu'elle était malade, elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber maintenant.

-" Bien, nous nous préparons et partons aussi vite que possible" répondit Cho au garde.

-" Nous vous attendrons à mi chemin dans ce cas. Nous aurons ce qu'il faut pour votre amie malade" assura-t-il. " Bonne chance."

Puis, l'agent coupa la communication. Tout le monde se leva et commença à rassembler les affaires, à ranger dans les sacs. Jane de son côté, s'assura d'avoir assez de couvertures pour Lisbon, il ne voulait pas qu'elle attrape encore quelque chose. Elle se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lisbon vint poser une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Il reposa la couverture qu'il avait en main et la fixa, un sourcil levé.

-" Jane, vous n'avez pas à prendre autant de chose, je n'en aurais pas besoin" tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

-" Mais il pleut encore, je ne veux pas que vous tombiez encore malade" s'expliqua-t-il.

-" C'est gentil, vraiment gentil, mais inutile" insista-t-elle malgré tout.

Voyant le désappointement dans les yeux de son collègue, elle décida d'un compromis afin de satisfaire tout le monde.

-" Bien, j'accepte de prendre une couverture, ainsi qu'une veste de plus si vous le voulez, mais c'est tout" proposa-t-elle.

-" Mais…"

-" Pas de mais, c'est ça ou je ne prends rien."

Voyant qu'elle était sérieuse et ne voulant vraiment pas qu'elle prenne froid, il soupira.

-" Bien, mais vous restez près de moi" accepta-t-il. " Si jamais vous vous sentez mal, je veux être là pour vous aider."

-" Si ça peut vous faire plaisir" sourit-elle.

Satisfait de leur accord, ils se séparèrent pour finir d'emballer. En moins d'une heure, tout fut fini et ils étaient prêts à partir. Cho fut désigné pour mener la marche, et Rigsby se tiendrait en arrière. Ils se partagèrent les sacs, mais Lisbon n'eut pas le droit d'en prendre. Personne ne voulut la laisser faire et elle se résigna. Ça ne servirait à rien de toute façon et, même si elle ne disait rien, elle se sentait encore un peu trop faible pour porter quoi que ce soit. Elle avait déjà bien assez de mal à marcher, alors porter un sac.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, Cho s'assura que tous était propre dans la grotte. Il ne voulait rien laisser derrière eux, même s'il était un homme de la ville, il avait du respect pour la nature. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au groupe. Ça lui faisait un peu bizarre de diriger tout le monde, surtout en sachant que sa patronne se trouvait dans le groupe. Mais un regard vers la jeune femme et il trouva la motivation suffisante pour le faire. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais c'était surtout pour lui montrer à elle qu'elle était toujours la chef ici, qu'elle prenait juste un peu de repos.

Ils avancèrent doucement sur le chemin qui les menait en bas de la colline sur laquelle se trouvait la grotte. Le sol était glissant, et une fois ou deux Rigsby faillit tomber. Ils arrivèrent en bas sans trop de mal, Jane tenant Lisbon par le bras afin qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il n'était pas facile pour elle de suivre les autres, elle sentait la fièvre revenir, ses jambes étaient tremblantes et la couverture l'empêchait de faire de grands pas. Mais elle y arriva, grâce à Jane qui ne la lâcha pas, même une fois en bas.

Ils firent une petite pause le temps que Cho repère par quel chemin repartir. Une fois fait, ils reprirent leur marche. Ils allaient en avoir pour longtemps, mais qu'importe, ils savaient qu'au bout les attendait une voiture avec du chauffage, de la nourriture et une fois en ville, un bon lit pour dormir.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon se sentait de plus en plus mal, mais elle ne dit rien à personne. Elle ne voulait pas ralentir le groupe, elle voulait leur prouver qu'elle était capable de continuer, même malade. Jane l'avait deviné, rien ne pouvait lui échapper. Il garda cependant pour lui cette information, il savait que la jeune femme avait besoin de prouver quelque chose et il ne lui enlèverait pas ça. Mais si elle se sentait plus mal, alors là il interviendrait. En attendant, il veillait à ce qu'elle avance à bonne allure. Les autres, même s'ils n'en montraient rien, avaient ralenti la marche afin qu'elle puisse suivre. Tout le monde faisait de son mieux pour qu'elle ne se sente pas comme un poids pour eux, ce qu'elle devait certainement déjà penser.

Et pour passer le temps, ils se mirent à discuter, imaginant ce qu'ils feraient une fois bien au chaud en ville, sous un toit avec quatre murs pour les protéger des intempéries. Ils avaient un grand nombre de choses qu'ils voulaient tous faire, comme savourer la chaleur d'une bonne douche, ou la douceur des draps dans un lit. Tout cela leur avait tant manqué et pourtant ils n'étaient pas partis longtemps. Mais pour des gens de la ville, ça avait une grande importance.

Ils ne virent pas le temps passer, mais au bout de quelques heures, Lisbon glissa sur une branche au sol et serait tombée si Jane ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Il passa une main sur son front pour constater qu'elle était brûlante de fièvre. Il s'installa au sol, la prenant contre lui et la serra fort contre son corps afin de la réchauffer. Les autres s'arrêtèrent à leur tour, venant voir ce qu'il se passait.

-" Lisbon" souffla Jane en passant une main sur sa joue.

-" Je me sens mal Jane" murmura Lisbon en resserrant la couverture autour d'elle. " J'ai froid, et j'ai chaud."

-" Il ne nous reste qu'environ cinq kilomètres si je ne me trompe pas" dit Cho en se penchant vers sa patronne. " Pourrez-vous tenir ?"

-" Bien que cela me fasse mal de le dire, je ne pense pas" répondit Lisbon en baissant la tête, honteuse d'admettre sa faiblesse.

-" Très bien, Rigsby va vous porter. Tu pourras le faire ?" S'enquit l'asiatique en se tournant vers son collègue.

-" Je peux le faire" s'interposa Jane.

-" Non Jane, vous n'y arriverez pas" le coupa Lisbon. " Rigsby ?"

-" Pas de problèmes patron" approuva l'homme.

Rigsby se pencha vers Lisbon tandis que Jane l'aidait à se redresser. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, mais avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, Jane le retint par le bras. Il attrapa un sac, l'ouvrit pour en sortir une couverture qu'il vint placer sur la jeune femme. Elle le regarda, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

-" Je sais que nous avions un accord" expliqua-t-il. " Mais vous allez mal et je ne veux pas que vous ayez froid, alors prenez la."

-" Merci Jane" sourit-elle en attrapant sa main qu'elle serra dans la sienne.

Ils se regardèrent un moment mais se séparèrent lorsqu'ils virent à quel point Rigsby était mal à l'aise. Ils reprirent donc la marche, un peu moins vite toutefois. La pluie augmenta petit à petit, chacun avait froid, faim, était fatigué, surtout Rigsby. Mais il ne se plaint pas et continua d'avancer, Lisbon dans ses bras. La brunette avait tenté de rester éveillée le plus longtemps possible, mais la fatigue et la fièvre avaient eut raison d'elle et elle avait fini par sombrer. Personne ne le lui reprocha, ils étaient conscients que ce n'était pas facile pour elle de se montrer faible en leur présence, mais si pour eux être malade n'était pas une faiblesse.

Bientôt, ils furent trempés jusqu'aux os et ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de toute façon, mais ils avaient besoin de repos. Cho en profita pour contacter le garde forestier et lui faire savoir leur situation. Ce dernier l'avertit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les attendre trop longtemps, le temps se dégradait trop vite et il proposa de venir à leur rencontre, ce que l'agent accepta. Ils restèrent donc sur place et attendirent l'arrivée des secours, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Un peu moins de dix minutes, ils entendirent le bruit d'un moteur et la voiture arriva en vue de tous. Elle était couverte de boue, et en regardant bien, le chemin ne devait pas être bon du tout. Mais ils étaient tout de même heureux de les voir arriver, ils n'auraient pas put continuer plus longtemps. Cho alla à leur rencontre, serra la main à l'homme qui sortit de la voiture et leur expliqua en détail leur situation depuis leur arrivée dans le camp. Rigsby ramassa les sacs avec l'aide de Van Pelt tandis que Jane restait avec Lisbon.

Un autre homme vint aider les deux agents à charger la voiture, puis Rigsby revint vers ses collègues et reprit Lisbon dans ses bras. Ils montèrent tous en voiture, savourant de pouvoir s'asseoir sur quelque chose d'autre qu'un sol froid ou une branche humide. C'était le premier pas vers le confort. Le trajet fut assez long à cause de l'état de la route, les passagers étaient secoués dans tous les sens, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils allaient bientôt rentrer chez eux, c'était le plus important.

Une fois sortis de la forêt, ils roulèrent mieux. Il fallut attendre encore vingt bonnes minutes avant d'arriver en ville et une fois sur place, ils s'arrêtèrent au poste de garde forestier. De nouveau, Rigsby aida sa patronne à sortir de la voiture, mais elle refusa qu'il la porte encore, elle voulait marcher par elle-même. Elle ne se sentait pas si bien que ça, mais elle voulait se montrer forte, ce qui apporta un sourire sur le visage de Jane.

Un médecin les attendait déjà et il vint s'occuper de Lisbon en priorité. Il l'emmena dans une pièce un peu plus loin et les autres attendirent qu'elle revienne. Jane était le plus anxieux, il s'inquiétait encore, il avait peur que ce soit plus grave qu'un simple coup de froid. Il se souvenait encore de quelques temps en arrière, lorsqu'ils ne se parlaient plus à cause de leurs caractères forts. Et maintenant, il s'inquiétait pour elle, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il se sentait tellement coupable, elle n'en serait pas là s'il avait fait plus attention à ses mots. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière, effacer les mots qui avaient fait tant de mal à la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Finalement, le médecin revint les voir avec un petit sourire sur le visage qui rassura immédiatement tout le monde. Jane se leva, s'approcha d'un médecin qui lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui fit un signe de tête. Le mentaliste le comprit et alla rapidement voir son amie. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il trouva la jeune femme endormie et, ne voulant pas la réveiller, il se contenta de prendre place sur la chaise à côté du lit de l'infirmerie et d'attendre qu'elle se réveille. Il fini lui-même par s'endormir.

**- oooo -**

Lorsque Lisbon sortit du sommeil, elle se sentit bien, au chaud. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit, enveloppée dans une grosse couverture, couchée sur des draps doux. Elle ne se sentait plus aussi mal qu'avant, elle se sentait même mieux que quelques heures plus tôt. Elle entendit une forte respiration venant du côté gauche et, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit Jane. Inconfortablement assit sur une chaise. Elle sourit. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit là, avec elle. Tous leurs différents ne comptaient plus aujourd'hui, seul comptait le fait qu'il soit avec elle.

Elle tendit une main vers lui et la posa sur le bras de l'homme. Il ne se réveilla pas, alors elle le secoua un peu. Il fini par ouvrir les yeux et se redressa en voyant qu'elle le fixait, elle-même avec le sourire. Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, la serrant doucement.

-" Comment allez-vous ?" Demanda-t-il, inquiet malgré tout.

-" Très bien Jane, vraiment bien" répondit-elle. " Savez-vous quand je pourrais sortir d'ici ? Quand je pourrais rentrer chez moi."

-" Toujours la même" rit Jane. " Impatiente de sortir d'ici. Et c'est moi qu'on traite de mauvais malade."

-" Je ne suis pas une mauvaise malade, c'est juste qu'il me tarde de partir d'ici et retrouver ma vie."

Jane pouvait la comprendre, lui aussi était impatient de rentrer en ville. Mais retrouver sa chambre de motel vide et sa solitude, ça il n'en avait pas envie. Il savait qu'il était le seul à blâmer pour ça, il ne pouvait en vouloir à personne d'autre. Lisbon sembla lire dans ses pensées et serra sa main encore une fois pour attirer son attention.

-" Jane, vous…" elle hésita un peu.

-" Je quoi ?" L'aida-t-elle un peu.

-" Voudriez-vous me raccompagner chez moi quand je pourrais partir ?"

-" Bien entendu" il sourit un peu plus.

-" Et… peut-être que nous pourrons parler ensuite" continua-t-elle.

-" Oh. Comme vous voulez."

-" Nous devons parler Jane. Nous devons nous expliquer sur ce que nous avons fait et dit ce soir la. Je veux retrouver notre amitié, comme elle l'était avant."

Jane perdit un peu son sourire. Elle voulait retrouver leurs vies d'avant, leur amitié comme elle l'avait toujours été. Lui aussi voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, mais il pensait que lui et Lisbon avaient fait évoluer leur relation. Il devait s'être trompé, elle ne voulait qu'être son amie. Pendant longtemps c'était ce qu'il avait voulu, être son ami. Mais après ces quelques jours, il avait réalisé qu'il voulait plus, qu'il était prêt à avancer dans sa vie.

Il releva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui avait baissé les siens. Il s'en voulut de l'avoir rendu triste, une fois encore. Il rapprocha la chaise, posa son index sous son menton et lui fit relever le visage. Elle refusa de croiser son regard, mais elle n'eut pas le choix lorsqu'il se rapprocha encore plus.

-" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lisbon ?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

-" Rien, tout va bien" répondit-elle.

-" Je vois bien que ce n'est pas vrai" insista-t-il.

-" Et bien… Je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire."

Jane comprit que la balle était dans son camp. Il prit donc une profonde inspiration.

-" Moi aussi il me tarde de rentrer à la maison mais, je n'ai pas envie de retrouver ma solitude. Et j'ai envie de…"

-" De ? De quoi avez-vous envie Jane ? Vous savez que je suis votre amie" elle le vit se tendre un peu à ce mot. " Vous ne voulez pas être mon ami ?"

-" Non" souffla-t-il.

Lisbon dégagea son visage des mains de Jane, triste. Elle avait mal comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, il fallait qu'il lui explique.

-" Je ne veux plus être votre ami Lisbon, je veux… plus."

-" Plus ?" Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-" Depuis quelques jours je me sens mieux, je ressens des choses que je n'avais pas ressenties depuis des années" expliqua-t-il. " Après avoir parlé avec vous j'ai réalisé que votre amitié ne me suffisait plus."

-" Alors vous… vous voulez plus que mon amitié ?" Comprit-elle en souriant.

-" Oui. Mais si vous ne voulez pas, ça ne fait rien. Votre amitié est déjà bien plus que je ne le mérite."

-" Jane, je dois vous avouer quelque chose."

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Je sais que vous devez me détester, mais rassurez-vous. Je suis Jisbon, vous aurez donc votre fin heureuse.**

_Sweety 22/04/13_


	8. Chapter 7

**Salut a tous. Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui se trouve être l'avant dernier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci encore pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Sweety**

* * *

_A cause de la tension entre Jane et Lisbon depuis quelques temps, leur patron décide de les envoyer avec l'équipe faire un stage afin de renforcer les liens entre les membres de l'équipe._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Jane regardait Lisbon dans les yeux, parfaitement conscient qu'elle allait lui faire une révélation difficile. Elle-même avait du mal à se lancer, le regard de Jane sur elle ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Ce qu'elle allait dire changerait leurs vies à tous les deux et elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié, même si elle avait comprit qu'il voulait plus que ça. Elle aussi voulait plus, depuis bien longtemps déjà, mais elle doutait d'être prête. Elle doutait même que Jane soit prêt à aller de l'avant.

-" Lisbon ?" L'appela-t-il.

-" Je… j'ai aussi des sentiments pour vous Jane" avoua-t-elle enfin. " Mais, je ne veux pas perdre votre amitié à cause de ça."

-" Pourquoi perdriez-vous mon amitié ?" S'étonna-t-il.

-" Je ne pense pas être prête, je ne pense pas que vous le soyez non plus et si jamais ça ne marchait pas entre nous, je ne veux pas que ça devienne tendu au travail."

Jane comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, lui-même avait eut peur de l'avenir en réalisant qu'il avait aussi des sentiments pour elle, mais il avait bien réfléchit à tout ça. Tout ce qui s'étaient dit, les disputes, les cris, les pleurs. Il était responsable de tout ça, tout comme Lisbon. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était du passé. Le mal qu'il lui avait fait en la comparant à son père, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle lui avait pardonné toutefois, et il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant.

Lisbon avait finit par baisser les yeux ne l'entendant pas lui répondre. Il ne démentait pas ses propos, de ce fait pour elle il pensait la même chose. Elle s'en sentait soulagée et… déçue. Il ne cherchait même pas à se défendre, à donner une chance à quelque chose qu'ils pourraient avoir. En réalité, elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle voulait, elle était complètement perdue.

Pour Lisbon, ses plus gros problèmes avaient toujours été le travail et tout ce qui avait un lien avec ça. Sa priorité, depuis presque dix ans, était Jane. Elle avait toujours dut le surveiller, faire en sorte qu'il ne fasse pas enrager les mauvaises personnes. Et puis, avec le temps, c'était devenu plus que ça. Elle s'assurait qu'il dormait bien, qu'il ne soit pas seul trop souvent. Elle était devenue très protectrice envers lui et c'est-ce qui avait tout changé dans sa vie. A force de le surveiller, elle avait développé des sentiments pour lui et maintenant elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Jane posa une main sur sa joue, la forçant ainsi à rencontrer son regard et ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux lui fit de la peine. Il pouvait voir de la déception et il savait en être la cause.

-" Je crois que nous avons une chance Lisbon" lui dit-il avec douceur. " Mais si vous préférez que nous restions amis, alors c'est-ce que nous serons."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de donner sa réponse.

-" Oui, c'est-ce que je veux" répondit-elle avec fermeté.

-" Alors nous serons des amis, les meilleurs amis" tenta-t-il dans un faible sourire.

-" Meilleurs amis" répéta-t-elle.

Que ce soit pour l'un ou l'autre, la décision n'avait pas été facile. Jane voulait être plus que le meilleur ami de Lisbon, mais si c'est-ce qu'elle voulait, alors il respecterait son choix, même si ça lui faisait mal. Et pour Lisbon, le choix était plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. Avec le temps, elle s'y ferait, Jane aussi et peut-être que les choses iraient mieux entre eux.

**- oooo -**

**Trois semaines plus tard**

Après leur retour à Sacramento, l'équipe avait obtenu quelques jours de repos et ils en avaient tous profité. Lisbon était rentrée chez elle et avait passé ces quelques jours à se poser des questions. Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ? Jane et elle devaient-ils ne rester que de simples amis ? Elle avait encore des doutes, ses sentiments pour lui étaient bien trop forts, mais Jane semblait s'être assez bien adapté à la situation. Il agissait comme l'ami dont elle avait besoin et rien de plus. Elle pensait que ça serait plus facile, mais au contraire, ça rendait les choses plus difficiles.

Jane se comportait exactement comme elle le lui avait demandé. Il était là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin, il ne faisait plus autant de bêtises qu'avant. Il était devenu un consultant exemplaire, celui dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Tout le monde était satisfait de son travail et de son comportement, ça aurait dut lui suffire. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle pouvait voir la tristesse dans son regard, bien qu'il tente de la cacher.

Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Elle ne supportait plus de le voir ainsi et elle avait peur de le perdre pour de bon. La dernière affaire n'avait pas été facile, ni pour elle, ni pour les autres membres de l'équipe. Et pour Jane, c'était pire. Une petite fille avait été retrouvée morte, tuée à cause des paroles de son père contre un homme de mauvaise réputation, un homme qui n'avait pas apprécié d'être contrarié. A tel point qu'il s'était vengé sur la famille, tuant la petite fille et blessant son petit frère ainsi que sa mère. Les deux se trouvaient encore dans le coma et l'homme ne cessait de se blâmer.

Jane s'était revu en lui, elle le savait, elle pouvait le voir dans son regard. Il se revoyait toutes ces années plus tôt, parlant d'un homme dont il ne savait rien et cela avait mené à l'enfer qu'était sa vie aujourd'hui. Elle le comprenait, mais elle n'y croyait pas. Il n'était pas responsable de ce que le tueur avait fait. Tout comme l'homme n'était pas responsable de la mort de sa fille et du coma de son fils et de sa femme. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'idée, qu'il se sentirait toujours responsable.

Lisbon se leva et sortit de son bureau pour aller se faire un café, elle en avait vraiment besoin. Elle était là depuis tôt le matin, ainsi que le jour d'avant et celui d'avant. Elle savait qu'à ce rythme elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps et qu'elle allait devoir se reposer. Et maintenant que l'affaire était enfin résolue, elle pourrait profiter de son week-end pour rattraper un peu de sommeil et peut-être faire un peu de rangement chez elle. Cela l'aiderait peut-être aussi à oublier sa situation avec Jane.

En entrant dans la cuisine, elle vit que Jane s'y trouvait aussi. Elle le salua et se prépara son café, tentant d'oublier la tension qu'il y avait entre eux, mais c'était impossible. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour ça et vite. Son café fumant en main, elle se tourna vers son collègue, l'observa un moment avant de se lancer.

-" Jane, ça vous dirait un verre ce soir ?" Proposa-t-elle gentiment.

-" Je ne sais pas Lisbon, je pense que je vais plutôt rentrer chez moi" répondit-il sans lever les yeux vers elle.

-" Vous êtes sûr ?" Tenta-t-elle de nouveau.

-" Certain, mais merci Lisbon." Puis il quitta la cuisine.

-" De rien" souffla-t-elle, déçue.

Elle resta un moment là, le regardant s'installer sur son canapé. Il avait ce regard, celui qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le retour trois semaines plus tôt. Oh bien entendu, à chaque fois qu'il était avec elle il tentait de le dissimuler, mais elle le voyait à chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'elle ne le regardait pas. C'était de sa faute, elle le savait et elle était la seule à pouvoir changer ça.

Si ces quelques jours en forêt lui avait apprit quelque chose, c'est que Jane était important pour elle. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient bien trop importants pour tenter de les faire taire. Elle avait essayé, mais n'avait pas réussit et en regardant Jane, elle voyait bien que pour lui aussi c'était impossible, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour le faire croire. Même Cho l'avait remarqué, il lui en avait fait part quelques jours plus tôt, lui faisant remarquer que ça ne pouvait pas durer.

S'il ne voulait pas venir boire un verre avec elle tant pis, elle irait quand même le voir ce soir. Ils avaient besoin de parler et elle devait lui avouer qu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix. Leur duo fonctionnait bien, elle n'avait rien à redire la dessus, mais plus aussi bien qu'avant. Il manquait ce petit quelque chose qui les rendait si forts. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle décida de retourner dans son bureau, finir son rapport afin de partir plus tôt pour parler à Jane.

**- oooo -**

Il était tôt lorsque Jane quitta le CBI pour retourner à son motel. Cette dernière affaire l'avait perturbé plus qu'il ne le pensait possible. Comment ne l'aurait-il pas été ? Le père de la petite victime avait juste voulut protéger sa famille en repoussant l'offre de Jacob Morrison, l'homme qui avait tué sa fille et envoyer dans le coma son fils et sa femme. Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, pas comme lui. Il était responsable de la mort de sa famille, pas ce pauvre homme.

Jane se laissa tomber sur son lit lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel, ne prenant même pas la peine de retirer sa veste. Depuis que Lisbon et lui avaient eut cette discussion trois semaines plus tôt, il ne se sentait plus aussi bien. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, ils resteraient amis. Ils l'avaient été pendant des années et tout c'était toujours bien passé. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui les choses étaient-elles si différentes et si difficiles ? Il avait une idée sur la question.

Il avait comprit plusieurs mois plus tôt qu'il avait des sentiments pour sa collègue, qu'il ressentait bien plus que de l'amitié. Il avait tenté de les faire taire, de les ignorer, mais ça avait été impossible. Par la suite, il y avait eut cette affaire qui avait conduit à leur dispute. Il s'en voulait encore pour ça, mais que pouvait-il y faire. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu boire ainsi, il avait perdu son sang froid, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Ensuite, il y avait eut cette excursion dans les bois, ces quelques jours qui les avaient éloignés puis rapprochés. Et maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien. Enfin non, ils étaient toujours amis, mais pour lui ça ne suffisait plus.

Il avait passé des années à fuir toute sorte de sentiments, à se renfermer. Il avait plutôt bien réussi, mais il avait aussi une assez bonne motivation. John LeRouge s'en prenait toujours à ceux qui comptaient pour lui, voilà pourquoi il ne s'attachait jamais à personne. Mais comment ne pouvait-il pas s'attacher à Lisbon ? Cette femme avait toujours été là pour lui, avait toujours été une oreille à l'écoute. Elle savait quand il avait besoin de compagnie ou quand il préférait être seul.

Le problème maintenant c'est qu'il s'était bien trop attaché à elle, qu'il lui avait dit et qu'ils avaient décidés de ne rester qu'amis. Comment arriverait-il à oublier ses sentiments ? Comment pourrait-il continuer à prétendre que tout allait bien alors que c'était loin d'être le cas ? Il voulait faire plaisir à Lisbon, il savait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Mais lui, le voulait-il vraiment ?

Jane se leva de son lit, retira sa veste qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il lança l'eau de la douche pendant qu'il retirait ses vêtements un à un. Son esprit était encore plein de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses. Mais il trouverait bien, il trouvait toujours les solutions à ses problèmes. Et puis finalement, Lisbon avait peut-être raison. Ils étaient de très bons amis, ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre et il serait toujours là pour elle. Plus besoin de se poser de question. Il entra dans la cabine de douche, laissant l'eau chaude lui changer les idées.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon gara sa voiture devant le motel de Jane. Elle coupa le moteur, mais ne sortit pas de la voiture, pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée finalement. Elle poussa un gros soupir en laissant sa tête retomber sur le volant. Mais que faisait-elle là. Ils avaient prit une décision, ils s'étaient mit d'accord, alors pourquoi en discuter encore ce soir ? Peut-être parce que cette décision n'était pas la bonne, pas celle dont elle voulait vraiment. Voilà, c'est pour ça qu'elle était venue. Elle ne voulait plus de cette situation difficile entre eux, elle voulait retrouver l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré des années plus tôt, l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

Elle se décida enfin à sortir de la voiture, monta l'escalier et s'arrêta devant la porte. Elle hésita encore un instant, prit une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte. Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Jane n'allait pas bien avant de partir, alors elle imagina tout de suite le pire. Elle tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. Elle entra doucement dans la chambre, remarqua la veste sur le sol et c'est à ce moment-là seulement qu'elle entendit le bruit de la douche.

Elle voulut partir, mais elle ne trouva pas la force de le faire. Elle avait fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici pour lui parler, alors c'est-ce qu'elle ferait. Elle l'entendit arrêter l'eau, elle entendit ensuite le froissement de tissus puis la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Jane, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Il s'essuyait le visage avec une autre serviette, de ce fait il ne la vit pas. Il avança doucement dans la pièce se croyant seul, et Lisbon ne parvint pas à dire quoi que ce soit pour lui signaler sa présence.

La brunette était sous le choc de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle n'avait jamais vu son collègue ainsi, si peu vêtu. A cet instant, elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas fait le bon choix trois semaines plus tôt, mais pas seulement pour son physique avantageux. Bon, il était inutile de mentir sur le fait qu'elle le trouvait terriblement sexy, car il l'était. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'il puisse être musclé, il passait ses journées à faire la sieste sur son canapé. Il lui cachait des choses.

-" Lisbon !"

La voix surprise de Jane la sortit de ses pensées et elle se redressa, rougissant d'embarras. Elle chercha ses mots, incapable d'arracher ses yeux du corps encore humide de son consultant. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-" Que faites-vous là ?" Lui demanda Jane.

-" Je… euh, je…" balbutia-t-elle.

-" Vous vouliez certainement savoir si j'allais et bien" suggéra-t-il. " Et je vous rassure, je vais très bien."

Elle resta là, abasourdie par le ton qu'il venait d'employer. Il était plus froid que d'habitude, alors elle se dirigea vers la porte pour partir. Mais alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir, une main la retint par le bras et Jane la retourna. Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus les laisser sur son torse, alors elle les ferma. Elle le sentit poser ses doigts sous son menton et lui relever le visage, elle garda néanmoins les yeux clos.

-" Regardez-moi Lisbon" lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Ce fut la tendresse dans sa voix qui la fit ouvrir les yeux et elle croisa son regard. Les doigts de Jane quittèrent son menton pour venir glisser sur sa joue, puis dans son cou. Il la rapprocha doucement de lui, lui laissant le temps de s'éloigner si elle le voulait. Mais elle ne le voulait pas, elle voulait qu'il continu, elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse. Elle sentit la chaleur de son souffle contre son visage, et il s'arrêta juste avant ses lèvres.

-" Je suis désolé" s'excusa-t-il en s'éloignant.

-" Non Jane attendez" elle lui attrapa la main.

-" Ce n'est pas une bonne idée" reprit-il.

-" J'avais tort" avoua-t-elle.

-" Tort ?" Il était perdu.

Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait lui dire, maintenant.

-" J'ai fait une erreur, il y a trois semaines" continua-t-elle. " Je ne veux pas qu'on reste simplement amis."

Ce fut le tour de Jane de rester sans voix. Lisbon en profita pour tout expliquer.

-" Je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution, qu'il valait mieux qu'on reste amis, mais j'avais tort." Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux. " J'ai… j'ai des sentiments pour vous. Je pensais pouvoir les oublier, je voulais les oublier. Mais je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas" précisa-t-elle. " Vous êtes trop important pour moi, et même si votre amitié est importante pour moi, mes sentiments le sont encore plus."

Elle tourna la tête un moment, un peu mal à l'aise de cette révélation qu'elle venait de faire. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser parler son cœur ainsi, et elle se sentait libérée d'un poids. Lorsqu'elle tourna de nouveau le regard vers Jane, il avait les yeux brillants. Elle fit un pas hésitant vers lui, puis un autre et s'arrêta juste devant lui. Elle leva une main un peu tremblante qu'elle posa sur sa joue, il ferma les yeux pour savourer cette tendre caresse.

-" Je ne rêve pas ?" Demanda la voix incertaine du mentaliste.

-" Non, ce n'est pas un rêve" le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

-" Et pour notre amitié, vous n'avez plus peur de la perdre ?" Voulut-il savoir.

-" Je sais maintenant que c'est en ne faisant rien que je la perdrai," avoua-t-elle. " Je pensais que c'était mieux pour nous, mais c'était une erreur." Elle l'entraîna avec elle vers le lit où ils s'assirent. " J'ai vu au cours des trois dernières semaines à quel point je vous faisais du mal avec ce choix, et je m'en faisais aussi."

-" Non Lisbon…" tenta-t-il.

-" C'est vrai Jane, je nous ai fait mal à tout les deux. Et je ne veux plus vivre ça. Nous sommes amis, nous avons des sentiments l'un pour l'autre et il est inutile de se faire croire le contraire. Nous verrons bien où ça nous mènera."

Ils se sourirent, Jane attrapa les mains de Lisbon qu'il serra dans les siennes avant de se pencher vers elle. Mais il s'arrêta encore et une fois et Lisbon combla la distance entre eux en posant ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, avec amour. Jane monta une de ses mains sur la joue de la jeune femme puis la fit descendre dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui. Ils mirent fin au baiser avant qu'il ne devienne plus enflammé et Lisbon allait se lever pour partir quand Jane l'a retint une fois de plus.

-" Reste" supplia-t-il doucement.

Elle le regarda, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas rester, qu'il était encore trop tôt pour franchir cette étape. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait tellement envie de passer la nuit dans ses bras.

-" Il ne se passera rien" la rassura-t-il.

Alors elle reprit sa place sur le lit avec lui. Il l'entraîna un peu plus sur le lit où ils s'allongèrent et Jane l'entoura de ses bras lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur son torse. Il posa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-" Bonne nuit Teresa" murmura-t-il.

-" Bonne nuit Patrick" répondit-elle.

Et pour la première fois en trois semaines, ils trouvèrent facilement le sommeil. Finalement, ils s'étaient trouvés. Ils avaient mis leurs peurs de côté pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Dieu seul savait de quoi serait fait leur avenir, mais le plus important était l'instant présent.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

_Sweety 24/04/13_


	9. Epilogue

**Bonjour a tous. Voici l'épilogue de cette fic.**

**Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_A cause de la tension entre Jane et Lisbon depuis quelques temps, leur patron décide de les envoyer avec l'équipe faire un stage afin de renforcer les liens entre les membres de l'équipe._

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre, faisant briller les cheveux blonds de Jane. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait dormit toute la nuit sans même faire de cauchemar. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et les baissa sur la femme dans ses bras. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage lorsqu'il vit à quel point elle dormait bien, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il tendit une main vers la table de nuit afin de voir l'heure sur son portable et se tendit un peu en voyant qu'il ne restait qu'une heure avant de devoir partir travailler.

Il savait qu'il aurait dut la réveiller, elle serait de très mauvaise humeur si elle arrivait en retard. Mais elle était si belle ainsi, les cheveux entourant son visage sur l'oreiller, un bras entourant la taille de son compagnon de lit. Elle avait un air si paisible, si tranquille. Il redessina le contour de son visage à l'aide de son doigt, elle grimaça un peu mais ne bougea pas. Il glissa délicatement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, puis descendit dans son cou où il s'appliqua à la chatouiller doucement.

Lisbon tourna la tête dans l'espoir de pouvoir dormir encore un peu, ce qui fit rire un peu Jane. Mais ça ne l'arrêta pas. Il reprit ses caresses jusqu'à ce que finalement la brunette ouvre les yeux en grognant. Elle tourna la tête, se retrouvant le visage caché par sa masse de cheveux et d'une main faible les repoussa. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, les frotta doucement et sourit à Jane qui la regardait tendrement.

-" Salut" souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour poser un baiser sur son front.

Elle répondit en hochant un peu la tête, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Elle n'était pas habituée à se réveiller dans les bras d'un homme. En général, elle passait la nuit avec un homme et au matin elle était seule. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, la dernière fois remontait à plusieurs années déjà. Et jamais elle ne les avait ramené chez elle, c'était toujours à l'hôtel. Elle ne voulait pas que quiconque sache où elle vivait, elle préférait préserver son intimité.

Mais se réveiller dans les bras de Jane était différent. Elle en avait rêvé depuis si longtemps qu'en se réveillant elle avait cru être dans un autre de ses rêves. Ses caresses, la sensation de ses lèvres sur son front, tout ça était bien réel. Elle tendit une main en avant qu'elle posa sur sa joue, il posa la sienne par-dessus.

-" Ça va être l'heure de se lever" dit alors Jane en faisant mine de quitter le lit.

-" Pas encore" dit-elle rapidement en le retenant.

-" Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas être en retard" sourit-il.

-" On ne le sera pas, mais reste encore un peu" insista-t-elle.

-" Comme tu voudras."

Il se réinstalla donc dans le lit avec elle, profitant de quelques minutes supplémentaires dans les bras de sa compagne. Il était bien là, lui non plus ne voulait pas aller travailler, mais il n'y échapperait pas. Le seul point positif était que maintenant les choses allaient mieux entre Lisbon et lui. Oh, il n'y avait pas eut de problèmes entre eux, mais il devait admettre que de tenter d'oublier ses sentiments pour elle n'avait pas été facile, voir impossible. Il n'avait put se résoudre à faire comme s'ils n'étaient qu'amis, c'était trop dur.

Et maintenant, ils étaient ensemble dans le même lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Si on lui avait laissé le choix, il serait resté là pour le reste de la journée. Il ne pensait pas que ça lui arriverait un jour, après la perte de sa femme, il ne pensait pas pouvoir aimer une autre femme un jour. Et aujourd'hui, il était là, Lisbon dans ses bras. Il ne voulait plus se séparer d'elle, il ne voulait plus vivre ce qu'il avait vécu les trois dernières semaines.

Lisbon bougea dans ses bras, posa sa tête sur son épaule et leva les yeux vers lui. Il passa sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme, la massant doucement. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers elle, il put voir l'inquiétude dans son regard et il savait pourquoi. Il l'embrassa sur le front pour la rassurer un peu, mais ça ne sembla pas fonctionner.

-" Ça va aller Lisbon" tenta-t-il. " Personne ne te jugera."

-" Tu en sais quoi ? Comment crois-tu que les gens le prendront quand ils vont apprendre pour nous deux ? La patronne qui se fait son consultant."

-" Lisbon arrête, personne ne dira quoi que ce soit."

-" Et les patrons ? Tu crois qu'ils ne diront rien ?"

C'était exactement ce qu'il craignait, elle s'inquiétait pour son travail et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Elle était une femme, la plus jeune à arriver à ce poste. Elle craignait que les gens la jugent. Il savait que les relations entre collègues étaient interdites, mais on ne choisissait pas de qui on tombait amoureux.

-" Ecoute-moi Lisbon, personne ne dira quoi que ce soit et si ça peut te rassurer, on ne le dira qu'a l'équipe. Personne n'a besoin de savoir."

Lisbon leva un regard curieux vers lui.

-" Je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse et si ça te rends heureuse de garder le secret, alors je le ferai."

Lisbon se redressa pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cet homme était parfait, le meilleur. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour qu'il s'intéresse à elle, mais elle comptait bien le garder. Les trois semaines passées avaient été plus que difficiles et elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Par contre, elle préférait garder leur secret, ne serait-ce que quelques temps.

-" Non" dit-elle alors. " Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. Même pas à l'équipe"

-" Tu en es sûre ?"

-" J'en suis sûre. Ce serait malhonnête de ne rien dire à personne, mais je veux conserver notre petit secret encore un peu. Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que j'ai honte de toi."

-" Jamais je ne pourrais penser ça" affirma-t-il avec un sourire. " Mais c'est ton choix."

Lisbon se rallongea, sa tête sur le torse de Jane. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas cacher sa relation avec lui et elle ne le voulait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre les réactions des autres. Bertram le prendrait mal, de ça elle n'en doutait pas. Tout ce qui concernait Jane, le patron le prenait mal. Cet homme n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le mentaliste, comme tout un tas d'autres personnes. Mais ce qui comptait n'était pas ce que les autres aimaient ou pas, ce qu'ils pensaient. Non, ce qui comptait c'est qu'elle était enfin avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle en parlerait plus tard.

Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, un souvenir de sa mère et elle, un soir alors que Teresa n'était qu'une petite fille. Elle se souvint de l'histoire que lui racontait sa mère pour s'endormir, une histoire de prince et de princesse. Elle sourit à ce souvenir. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle rêvait de trouver son prince charmant, comme dans les histoires de sa mère. Et aujourd'hui ? Elle l'avait trouvé, sauf qu'il était plus la princesse en détresse et elle le prince en armure étincelante. Elle était celle qui tentait de le sauver. Dans la vraie vie tout était différent, les femmes savaient se défendre seules et parfois les hommes avaient besoin qu'on les aide.

Lisbon sentit Jane resserrer ses bras autour d'elle et elle soupira de satisfaction. Elle pourrait rester des heures ainsi, dans ses bras, mais le travail l'appelait. Elle se dégagea donc de son étreinte et se leva du lit, s'attirant un grognement de mécontentement qui la fit sourire. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et sentit un bras venir lui encercler la taille et des lèvres se poser dans son cou.

-" Jane" rouspéta-t-elle pour la forme. " Si je ne veux pas être en retard il faut que je me dépêche. En plus je dois encore passer chez moi pour me changer."

-" Tu es parfaite comme ça" susurra-t-il en posant d'autres baisers dans son cou.

-" Pour toi peut-être, mais je ne veux pas que tout le monde se pose des questions si j'arrive habillée comme hier."

L'argument était valable et il la laissa donc aller se débarbouiller un peu avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle ressortit dix minutes plus tard, prit sa veste sur le sol, s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser rapidement et lui souffla

-" On se voit plus tard au bureau."

Puis elle disparut derrière la porte, le laissant seul. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un petit sourire, un sourire heureux et satisfait. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à se préparer.

**- oooo -**

Jane arriva au bureau avec pas moins d'une heure de retard, comme toujours. Lisbon était déjà dans son bureau, travaillant sur ses rapports en retard. Elle avait déjà pas mal avancé et pensait pouvoir finir dans la journée si aucune affaire n'arrivait. Il vit du coin de l'œil qu'elle le regardait arriver et il lui donna un sourire radieux. Il la vit baisser les yeux en rougissant, souriant elle aussi. Il s'installa ensuite sur son canapé.

-" Tu vas te faire engueuler" dit Rigsby à l'intention de Jane.

-" Ça ne changera pas de chaque jour" répondit Jane en s'installant confortablement.

-" Tu m'as l'air bien heureux" sourit Grace en le regardant.

-" Ah bon ?"

-" Oui, plus détendu, plus souriant" énuméra-t-elle.

-" Si tu le dis."

Grace le regarda encore quelques minutes, puis regarda vers le bureau de Lisbon, puis de nouveau vers lui. La compréhension se lut sur son visage.

-" Toi et Lisbon…." commença-t-elle.

Mais Jane garda les yeux clos et fit semblant de s'endormir, mettant fin à la discussion. Grace le regarda avec un sourire tendre sur le visage. Elle avait comprit, lui et la patronne étaient ensemble, mais ne semblaient pas vouloir en parler. Elle remarqua le regard perdu de Rigsby et sourit un peu plus. Il n'avait pas comprit et elle ne lui expliquerait pas. S'ils devaient savoir quelque chose, alors les concernés leur en parleraient. Un regard vers Cho lui apprit que lui avait comprit. Il s'approcha de Jane et s'arrêta devant le canapé, le poussant pour attirer son attention.

-" Un problème Cho ?" Demanda Jane innocemment.

-" Tu la fais souffrir et tu auras à faire à moi" dit-il simplement.

-" Ça n'arrivera pas" assura-t-il.

Cela sembla suffire à l'asiatique qui s'éloigna et reprit sa place derrière son bureau. Rigsby le regardait, encore dans le flou. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux sentiments celui-là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lisbon sortit de son bureau et vint se planter devant le canapé, poussant Jane de sa jambe pour qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il mit volontairement du temps à les ouvrir et sourit de son sourire publicitaire.

-" Un problème Lisbon ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Dans mon bureau Jane, tout de suite" ordonna-t-elle.

Puis elle s'éloigna et Jane la suivit docilement. Les trois agents les regardèrent entrer dans le bureau dont les stores étaient clos. Cela attisa leur curiosité, mais personne ne dit rien.

-" A quoi tu jouais là-bas ?" Demanda Lisbon une fois la porte close.

-" Rien, je n'ai rien dis" assura Jane.

-" Mais tu a faillis."

-" Je ne dirai rien tant que tu ne seras pas prête à leur dire" la rassura-t-il.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front.

-" Quand tu seras prête, pas avant" finit-il.

Puis il sortit du bureau, la laissant seule avec les joues rouges. Est-ce que ça lui passerait un jour ? Elle en doutait. Elle vit Jane s'apprêter à quitter le bureau et elle le retint par le bras.

-" C'était quoi ça entre toi et Cho ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Il me faisait juste la leçon" répondit-il évasivement.

-" La leçon sur quoi ?" Voulut-elle savoir.

-" Il a deviné, mais je n'ai rien dis" se défendit-il. " Il veut juste te protéger."

-" Je sais me défendre" argua-t-elle.

-" Je sais, il le sait, mais il est protecteur envers toi, c'est tout."

-" Okay, bon retourne sur ton canapé et surtout ne dis rien à personne tant que je n'aurais pas décidé du moment de le faire." Elle le raccompagna à la porte. " Bientôt c'est promit. Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps."

Il lui sourit et quitta le bureau. Il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien avant un certain temps, qu'elle préférait garder ça pour eux encore un peu. Et il ne voyait pas à redire, lui aussi était satisfait de ce qu'ils avaient. Il ne doutait pas de leur couple, mais s'ils pouvaient vivre quelques temps juste lui et elle, sans se soucier du reste du monde, alors tant mieux.

En s'installant sur son canapé, il remarqua les regards de ses collègues. Ils savaient, même Rigsby qui avait finit par comprendre. C'étaient des bons flics et même si Lisbon ne voulait rien leur dire pour le moment, ils avaient deviné. Ils ne lui en voudraient pas, ils comprendraient sa décision. Ce qu'il savait par contre c'est qu'il allait passer par l'étape de l'intimidation de la part de ses collègues. Puis viendrait le tour des frères Lisbon et c'est ça qu'il craignait un peu plus.

Il ferma les yeux et les souvenirs de ces quelques jours en forêt lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se souvenait de ce qui les avait amenés là bas, de sa dispute avec Lisbon. Elle lui avait pardonné et il en était heureux. Mais d'autres souvenirs revinrent, et ceux la étaient plus difficiles. Il revoyait Lisbon allongée dans cette grotte, fiévreuse, malade. Il avait faillit la perdre à cause de ses bêtises et il ne voulait plus jamais prendre ce risque.

Il se jura de rendre Lisbon heureuse pour le reste de sa vie, de lui donner tout le bonheur qu'elle méritait. Il espérait même fonder une famille avec elle, si toutefois elle le voulait. Il se sentait prêt à devenir père de nouveau, parce que c'était avec elle. Lisbon était une belle femme, elle était celle qu'il aimait et il savait que secrètement elle rêvait d'être mère. Alors quand elle serait prête, il le serait aussi.

C'est avec un grand sourire sur le visage que le mentaliste s'endormit, des images de Lisbon plein la tête. Finalement, cette petite excursion en forêt avait fonctionné. L'équipe était plus soudée qu'avant. Et mieux encore, Lisbon et lui étaient enfin ensemble et leur dispute était oubliée. Que pourrait-il vouloir de plus?

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est finit.**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plut.**

**J'en ai encore d'autres a vous faire partager, mais plus tard.**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.**

_Sweety 27/04/13_


End file.
